Second Best
by twilightfanatic26
Summary: During New Moon, Bella never jumped from the cliff and therefore, Edward and the rest of the Cullens did not come back. Will Bella settle with her second best? What will life be like for her now? Can Jacob protect her from the danger that always follows?
1. Chapter 1

Second Best

A/N- This story takes a different turn compared to "New Moon" and the books that follow. Bella never jumps off of the cliff and Edward did not return. Mostly Canon pairings with a few surprises along the way.

I don't own Twilight-lucky Stephenie Meyers does and I also don't own any of the songs that appear in this fanfic…Enjoy!

"_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best-you said there's 'tons of fish in the water' so the waters I will test. He kissed my lips I taste your mouth..oh oh…he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself. 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you…"_

Typical. I haven't listened to any music since…well it has been a long time. I don't know why but I had just felt compelled to turn it on and go figure-THIS song is on.

I was outside in Jacob's garage, waiting for him to come back from his house with some beverages. This was our usual hanging spot, away from Billy and everything else out there in the real world. Out here, we were free and we could talk about anything…well almost.

It was summer vacation. "No more school, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks!" I chuckled to myself as that phrase popped into my head. Jacob and I hung out everyday, all day until it was dinner time. I could be myself around Jacob and I was my happiest around him. As each day passed, I could feel the hole in my heart close and become a little smaller. I could smile and laugh without pain or regret.

I was attending the University of Washington in the fall. I couldn't wait to go. I felt as if my life was really starting to go somewhere. Charlie had wanted to know why I didn't leave Washington and go somewhere different or some Ivy League school, even though we both knew we couldn't afford it. I just couldn't bear to leave Forks for good, not yet anyway. I was excited to have the summer ahead to relax and spend time with Jacob and Charlie.

I sighed and looked out the open door to the bright sunny sky. A hot breeze was blowing, making the trees move back and forth slightly. Months have passed and it had finally dawned on me that he was not returning for me. Three weeks ago, as I walked up to receive my diploma at graduation, a light bulb went off in my head and it clicked that he was gone, really gone. He was a chapter of my life that I had to close. I had to move on, for my sanity and myself. I still can't say his name, of any of their names for that manner, but my life was slowly returning to as normal as it could possibly be, seeing as how I hung out with werewolves now instead.

I was frustrated with the song choice that came on the radio so I turned the dial to see if there was something else to listen to.

"…_my life would suck wit out you now…"_

Oh come on! This was getting a bit ridiculous! I turned off the radio, convinced that some higher being was trying to tell me that I wasn't ready to listen to music because of the memories that might resurface.

I had just sat down on the small couch that Jacob had gotten for the garage when he appeared, his arm reaching out with a diet coke in his hand.

"Here ya go! Nice and cold…this is some heat wave we are having…I don't even want to work on my new toy…its just too hot!" Jacob said, opening his soda and then sitting down next to me, fanning himself.

I was hot, but nowhere near as hot as Jacob. His body temperature was always higher than any humans so the hot weather made him more uncomfortable. A gleam a sweat was dripping down his face. Without even thinking, I took my soda, which I had not yet opened, and placed it onto his forehead. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"That feels amazing Bells," he said. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the beach if you're so hot? I have my swimsuit on underneath and we could go for a swim and relax. The car will be here tomorrow and the storm that is heading this way tonight is supposed to cool things down some! Come on! I'll race you!" I put my soda down onto the floor and ran out the open garage door.

I heard Jacob's playful growl behind me as I ran down the drive way to the road. I suddenly felt his arms around me as he lifted me up into the air. He placed me into his arms, cradled me, and I wrapped his arms around his neck. I giggled, and it felt nice.

"Do you honestly think you could out run moi!" Jacob asked me, looking deep into my eyes, a smile implanted on his face.

"Hey, can't fault a girl for trying! Now, can you put me down? You're body temperature is making me sweat!" I said, laughing.

He pouted, but put me down on the ground. I took off my purple tank top and adjusted the straps on my yellow bikini top. In one hand was the tank top and the other hand was in Jacob's as we walked along.

Being with Jacob used to make me feel guilty, as if I was betraying someone. Now, I just always wanted to be with him. He made me so happy. I just wish that I could stop thinking about….

"I'm gonna miss you next year Bells," Jacob said, interrupting my thoughts and stopping to turn his body so that he was looking at me.

"Jacob, we have had this conversation like a million times. I'm only going to be a 3 hour drive away and I will be home on some weekends to visit Charlie…and you of course!" I added when I saw the disappointment etched into his face.

I was chuckling at his facial expressions when he put his hand on my face. He stared intently at me and I stopped laughing. The breeze made his long dark hair move onto his cheeks and his eyes were deep, penetrating my soul it seemed. The heat from his hand was burning my face but I did not make a move to push it away. Instead, I reached up, and grabbed it. I kissed the top of his hand and then placed my hand back into his. Our arms were swinging in between us as we continued down the street to the beach. My heart was racing and I felt giddy. My relationship with Jacob is based on his devoted friendship but lately, I have wanted more. I wanted to fill the void of my heart and wanted to feel…feel…just feel something again. I could tell he wanted more from our relationship too but we both were too chicken to do anything about it. As if in my thoughts with me, we sighed simultaneously, laughed out loud at ourselves, and continued towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Best

A/N- This story takes a different turn compared to "New Moon" and the books that follow. Bella never jumps off of the cliff and Edward did not return. Mostly Canon pairings with a few surprises along the way.

I don't own Twilight-lucky Stephenie Meyers does and I also don't own any of the songs that appear in this fanfic…Enjoy!

A/N-This is long chapter…I could not find a good place to end it sooner so Enjoy and review please!!!

_My relationship with Jacob is based on his devoted friendship but lately, I have wanted more. I wanted to fill the void of my heart and wanted to feel…feel…just feel something again. I could tell he wanted more from our relationship too but we both were too chicken to do anything about it. As if in my thoughts with me, we sighed simultaneously, laughed out loud at ourselves, and continued towards the beach. _

In a few minutes, we had made it to the beach. To my surprise, the rest of the gang was there too. I guess they all were trying to escape this heat.

"Hey!" Quil yelled out. "You guys wanna join in on the fun?"

I laughed out loud but kept my emotions in check. "Of course!" Secretly, I had wanted to have alone time with Jacob. That realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I wasn't sure how to quite react to it. So I do what I do best-repressed them for the time being.

Jacob and I, with our hands still entwined, ran up to the rest of the group. I said hi to everyone. Leah and Seth were on the sand relaxing and listening to music from the portable radio. I could hear the song, "Over it" playing and was doing my best not to listen to the lyrics-I'm done with listening to music, given my day today.

Sam, Embry, and a few other boys that I recognized were out in the water, horsing around and splashing each other. I took off my white shorts and left my sneakers in the sand. I placed my tank top down on top of my shorts. "I don't know about you but I am going for a dip!"

I left the rest of the group sunbathing on the sand and ran down to the water and jumped right in. The water felt great on my hot sticky skin. I closed my eyes and dunked my head under the water to cool my face and then jumped back up, my eyes still closed. I pushed my hair out of my face and was unexpectedly thrown onto the air and on top of someone's shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked down. Between my legs was Jacob's head. I grabbed his hair and forced his face to look up towards me.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!? You scared me half to death!" I yelled, grinning and teasing him.

"I was getting us ready to kick some butt in a game of chicken!" he said, moving his arms up and circling them around my thighs.

"I'm sorry but do you realize that you picked the world's clumsiest person to be on your team? That wasn't very wise. I'll be down in the water in less than a millisecond," I answered him back.

He laughed and I felt his whole body shake underneath me. "I'll take my chances, just so I can touch you," he said very quietly, still looking up at me.

I could feel my face blush and I quickly looked away. I saw that Quil had Leah on his shoulders, ready to play us.

"Oh jeez," I said softly, "This is going to be over quick."

Leah and Quil made their way over to us, their facial expressions showing that they were ready for a fight.

Leah was holding on to Quil's shoulders. She squinted her eyes at me. "Ready to lose Swan?" she asked.

I grabbed onto Jacob's shoulders, squeezing him hard. "I guess," I replied meekly.

Leah laughed. "This is gonna be easy!"

As we spread out and got into place, I leaned down slightly and said to Jacob, "Don't let me fall off please."

"I'll never take my hands off of you, I promise," he said and I could swear that I heard a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Are you ready?" Quil asked.

I gulped. "Yeah," I stammered.

"One, two, three-CHICKEN!" yelled Leah.

Leah and I began our fight. We were pushing each other back and forth. I found this amusing and was laughing as I used as much force as I had to push her back. I could see Quil below me trying to get Jacob hands off of me and let me fall.

"Hey! That's cheating! Let us girls handle it up here!" I yelled, still fighting with Leah.

I felt as if we were up there for hours. I could hear the rest of the group from the beach and the water cheering both myself and Leah on. There were a few times where she came really close to making me lose my balance and fall. Luckily, Jacob had a death grip on my thighs and was NOT letting go.

I was surprised that I lasted as long as I did but eventually, Leah got the best of me and she gave a strong shove. I screamed and fell backwards into the water. I pushed myself up and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Jacob! What was that? You broke your promise!" I said laughing.

"I can only do so much from down here," he said, catching Leah off guard. She was doing a victory dance on top of Quil and with one little push, Jacob got her to fall from Quil's shoulders. Everyone laughed, even those that were not nearby.

"You'll pay for that Black!" she yelled. "I was celebrating!"

"Whatever Leah. We'll have a rematch soon," he replied back.

I was gasping for air from laughing so hard when I felt Jacob grab my hand under the water and began to swim away.

"Come on, let's go out a little further," he said.

It was hard for us to swim with our hands together so he let go and I followed him out into the water. He made a slight turn and we ended up in a small cove that was hidden in the cliffs.

He stopped swimming and climbed up onto the rocks. My body kept swimming but my eyes were looking at him. Jacob had an exquisite body that has transformed in the past few months. His stomach was defined and tan from spending lots of time in the sun. His arms and legs were strong and I could see the muscles moving as he reached up and lifted himself out of the water. He took a band from his wrist and tied it around his long dark hair, ringing the water out. I was awestruck and almost hit the rock in front of me before I felt strong arms lifting me again out of the water.

"Bells, you gotta pay attention," he said shaking his head and laughing at me. "You almost swam right into this rock."

"I was just so engrossed in swimming that I didn't even see it," I replied, all out of breath both from swimming and looking at Jacob's body. Hopefully, he couldn't see my blush that I could feel creeping up my neck and face.

I took this time to look all around the cove that we had hidden ourselves in. It was beautiful. There was a slight opening above us and the sunlight was peeking in, leaving a ray of light. I could still feel the heat in the air but it was nowhere near as powerful as being in the direct sun. The water was moving all around us and sparkled. It was quiet and peaceful, something that I liked very much.

"What do you think?" he said. "I just found this place a few days ago while I was out swimming with Seth and Embry. They don't know that I found it. I couldn't wait to show it to you."

"It's amazing," I said, looking around the cove again and again. I felt an instant connection to this place. I knew that I would be returning here often.

Jacob sat down on some smooth rocks and motioned for me with his hand to sit next to him. I sat rather close to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks for sharing this with me Jacob," I said after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted us to have a special place where we can talk and just be together," he answered.

I turned my head up to look at him. "We have your garage," I said, thinking that his garage could not hold a candle to the serenity of this place.

He looked down at me. "I know but this is a _special _place for us to be-no parents, no phones, no other people-just us," he said in a soft and soothing voice.

He always knew what to say to make me feel as happy as I could possibly be, given the situation. He deserved someone who could love him unconditionally, not half way. How I wished that I could return his feelings with the same force he always showed for me but my heart was always fighting against my head.

Our eyes stayed locked on each other and my heart was racing. His hand that was wrapped around my shoulder reached up and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed at his touch. I felt sparks of electricity where his hand was and a slight twinge in my stomach, my heart knowing what I was thinking and doing.

I felt his soft lips touch my forehead and I opened my eyes. He then looked at me again with such love and devotion that at that specific moment, I felt something that I have not felt in almost a year-desire.

I leaned up to him with one hand and touched his face. "Bella…" he whispered to me as my hand traveled down face to his bare glistening chest.

Before my heart realized what I was doing and could fight it, my head took control of the situation. I moved over to sit on Jacob's lab. I placed both hands on his cheek and placed my trembling lips onto his.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hope you all liked the last chapter!!! Please continue to read and review!!!

_Before my heart realized what I was doing and could fight it, my head took control of the situation. I moved over to sit on Jacob's lab. I placed both hands on his cheek and placed my trembling lips onto his_.

Deep down, I knew that this was wrong but I couldn't help it-my body wanted this, needed this from him. When my lips touched Jacob's, heat and passion electrified through our bodies.

The kiss deepened, his lips following my lead. My hands traveled from his cheeks to clasp around the back of his neck. I pulled him closer to me and my lips continued to explore his. I could feel him press and move his tongue on my lips, begging for further entrance into my mouth. I obliged but as soon as his tongue hit mine, a scream reverberated through my head, _"NO!" _

I hadn't screamed out loud but I abruptly pulled away, gasping for air. I wasn't sure what the expression on my face said to Jacob but he too was grasping for air and his hands were busy playing with my hair that had fallen from behind my ear. He kept staring at me, his eyes sparkling at the events that had just transpired between us. We had kissed before, but never with that amount of heat, passion, desire, or…lust even. It frightened me to feel that way again.

Jacob finally spoke, "Thank you."

My furrows in my brow deepened in confusion. "That wasn't exactly the response I was expecting…" I said as my voice trailed off.

Jacob chuckled. "No, sorry. I just meant, thank you for letting me feel that way, even if it was only for a minute or two. It was the best minute or two of my life."

I blushed again and looked down. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled it back up. "I know that I am going to totally regret asking you this but, you wish you hadn't done that, right?"

I smiled a small half smile and shook my head no. I then burst out laughing when I saw Jacob's eyes practically bug out of his head in shock.

"No, I don't regret it at all. I'm really glad that I did that actually. Jacob, you have made me feel so amazing these past few months and I owe you my life. Only God knows where I would be if I didn't have you at my side. I…I…." I tried to continue but I struggled with the words. I was afraid to say them out loud because it meant that I had given up all hope for _his _return. I wanted to tell Jacob that I wanted to be with him, have him make me feel whole again. I wanted to keep kissing him and continue the fire from before. I wanted to lay in his arms and feel his warmth. I just wanted him.

My internal struggles must have appeared on my face because Jacob next just took my hand into his and kissed it. He didn't have to say it but I knew he understood what I was thinking. He knew that a part of me would always miss _him _but I also think he knew how much I needed and wanted him in my life.

We sat like that in the cove for awhile, just pondering. There were a few times that I tried to open my mouth in order to express my feelings but I clamped it shut, my heart shouting at me, "No! No! No!". We just stared at each other, our fingers caressing each others until I looked up through the small opening at the top of the cove. I noticed that the ray of sun was gone.

"We better get back to the beach," I said, sadness etched into my voice. "I'm not sure when but that storm is coming in and I want to get back to the beach in one piece." I stood up and stretched my arms and legs. We hadn't moved in a while and I was feeling a little stiff.

Jacob silently stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. This was our spot and no one would be able to take it away from us. I stood in his warm embrace and then I heard a rumble of thunder. I groaned.

"Ugh…let's go. It's going to be a bitch swimming back," I said, getting ready to jump in.

Before I hit the water, Jacob picked me up and threw me on his back. "I'll swim, you just hold on tight. The waters will be rough and I don't want to risk losing you."

I didn't say anything in response. Truth was, I didn't really want to swim if the waters were wild so I just held on tighter and squeezed him slightly so that he knew I was okay with his decision.

He got in the water and we left the cove. I looked up to the sky and was surprised to see how dark it had gotten. The black clouds were quickly rolling in, hiding the sun and creating a cooler breeze. The waters were choppy and occasionally a small wave crashed over my head. I heard another rumble of thunder, closer this time and saw a lightning bolt zig-zag across the sky. I was a little scared so I held on tight to Jacob as he swam.

We got close to the beach and swam until we reached the shore. I could see everyone quickly packing up the cars and covering up. Quil shouted over the wind, which was getting louder. "We were getting worried about you! We were going to wait until you got back! Need a ride?"

At this point, we had reached the sand and Jacob stood up and helped me get down off of his back. I ran to get my clothes and shoes. Leah saw me and handed me a towel to dry off before I got dressed. I didn't hear Jacob's response to Quil's question. I thanked Leah and got dressed. I turned around to see Jacob running toward me, now wearing the shirt that he left at the beach before.

"Hey, I told Quil that we would just run back to the house. His car is full of all the beach stuff and he has to give Leah and Seth a ride too. We would have to sit out in the back of the cab anyway so if it started to rain, we would still get wet. I figured it would just be easier to walk."

"Okay," I replied, finishing up tying my shoes.

"See you later!" Quil yelled as him, Leah, and Seth ran into his truck. He honked his horn and quickly drove away. Sam and the rest of the gang were leaving too, their cars full and packed.

I looked at Jacob. "We better make a run for it." The thunder was louder now and was rumbling often, signifying that the storm was about to explode any minute. I didn't really want to be at the beach when it happened.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran up the sand until we reached the street. We continued to run, the lightning flashing all around us. The wind was blowing his hair and my hair all around and I was constantly pushing it out of my face to see the road in front of me. Soon, we could see his house and when we were 3 houses away, the skies decided to open up.

The rain fell down as if we had just walked under a waterfall. There were instant puddles on the ground and we splashed through all of them, not purposefully of course. My sneakers were ruined. And I thought at that moment, thank goodness I am wearing a bathing suit underneath this very thin tank top.

At last, we made it to his house. We ducked under his porch as the rain pelted down on the roof. With the wind, thunder, and rain pouring down, it was as if we were at loud concert. We had to yell in order to hear each other.

"We are a mess!" I yelled, trying my best to get my hair to look as good as humanly possible. I lifted my tank top slightly and rung it our. Jacob was ringing his hair out as he did before. He removed his soaked shirt and just threw it on the ground.

"No sense in even trying to ring that out," he yelled to me.

I moved a little closer to the edge of the porch to watch nature's fireworks. My sneakers sloshed and squished when I moved my feet. Even over the entire racket, Jacob heard them and laughed out loud.

The storm was right over us, the lightning and the thunder simultaneous with each other, the wind bending tree branches and the rain falling like never before.

"This should cool things down a lot," Jacob yelled, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my head.

We stood there like that for about a half hour until the thunder and lightning dissipated and only the rain was left. The blowing wind was cool and brisk, a definite change from this morning's weather.

"Have you ever just walked in the rain or I don't know, danced in the rain?" Jacob asked me, his voice not nearly as loud as before.

I laughed and shook my head. "Didn't we just do that?"

"No, not like that…I mean just play or…I don't know… my kiddie instincts are showing. I've always just wanted to play in the rain. Billy never let me do it when I was a kid. I would just want to run and splash in the puddles but I couldn't," Jacob said, reminiscence in his voice.

I decided I knew what I had to do. I took my hand, grabbed one of his, and pulled him out from under the porch. He laughed as we ran around in the rain. I dragged him from his front yard into the street and we jumped in the puddles. Hey, the way I looked at it, my clothes and shoes were already soaked so why not just keep going?

We ran around for a few minutes in the street and then made our way back up to his lawn. We jumped into a large muddy puddle that was underneath a tree and then ran into the garage.

We both laughed and gasped for air. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked, looking down at myself and the disaster that I was.

His laugh was boisterous and energetic. "That was great! I felt like a kid again!"

Unable to control himself, he grabbed me and spun me around in the air. Water fell on the ground around us as we went around and around.

"Put me down or I'm going to be sick!" I yelled.

He let me down gently and set me on the couch. I removed my tank top now and also my shoes. I saw a towel laying in the corner. I picked it up and inspected it to see if it was clean. It looked decent so I used it to wipe off my legs and feet and to dry off as much as possible.

Jacob said, "Hold on-I'll be back" and ran out of the garage. I continued to dry myself off while he was gone. I realized that I had this permanent smile etched on my face that would not go away. I also realized that I didn't want it to go away-I had had a great time this afternoon.

Jacob returned with a pair of shorts, a T-shirt, another towel, and a pair of socks. He had changed out of his bathing suit and was wearing shorts and a white T-shirt. His hair was pulled back still but water was dripping down his back.

"Here," he said, handing me the clothes and the towel.

"Thanks," I said. I used the towel to dry my hair and the remaining parts of my body that were still wet and muddy. I then took off my ruined shorts and put on Jacob's shorts over my bathing suit bottom. I put his T-shirt on over my bikini top and his socks over my now dry feet. He took my dirty clothes and towel from me, threw them on the floor of the garage, and I fell back onto the couch with a big loud sigh.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. Jacob leaned down on the floor in front of me, his eyes level with mine. His hands touched my face and I smiled. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was kiss him again. We not only had fun but he took care of me and looked out for me too. He was my rock and I could not see my life without him.

I opened my knees slightly and leaned my head forward. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips with his. It started just like our kiss in the cove, quickly turning passionate. This time though, when he pushed his tongue toward mine, my head didn't scream, "No." I actually think that it let out a slight sigh, sort of granting me permission for what I was doing.

As the kiss grew deeper, thousands of emotions were running through my veins. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were stroking my back, his touch leaving a trail of fire. My mouth was hungry for desire and it wanted to taste Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Hope you all liked the last chapter!!! Please continue to read and review!!! Some sections get a little "lemony" hence the M rating! Enjoy!

This is also a long chapter-I wasn't too sure where to end it so I just kept going until it felt right!

_As the kiss grew deeper, thousands of emotions were running through my veins. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were stroking my back, his touch leaving a trail of fire. My mouth was hungry for desire and it wanted to taste Jacob. _

The rain continued to pour down on the garage. We could've cared less. The world could be ending and we were just engrossed in each other at the moment. Jacob groaned slightly as he noticed I had yet to pull away from our embrace. I desperately needed to breathe but was afraid that if I stopped again, my nerves would prevent me from continuing again.

Jacob's hands moved down lower onto my back and eventually landed on my butt. He lifted me up, his lips never leaving mine, and placed me onto his lap. I was straddling him, my legs wrapping around his back. My arms moved from around his neck to his back, pushing him closer. My mind was moving so fast that I didn't have time to fathom the whole situation of what was happening. I could feel a pleasant burning sensation in my lower abdomen that I have not felt in a LONG time. I could tell that Jacob was enjoying himself from my position in his lap. I could feel his erection through his shorts. Shockingly, that made me even madder with anticipation and I groaned out loud.

Jacob removed his lips from mine and made a trail of kisses down my neck and nibbled my ear lobe. I leaned my neck back, breathing hard and inviting him to taste me and never take his lips off of me. My hands were now in his hair, grabbing on to it and my fingers roving through it.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, his lips finding crashing into mine again. There are no words in the English language to describe what I felt from this kiss. I didn't think that I would ever be able to kiss like this again.

Our mouths stayed connected and Jacob's hands made their way under my T-shirt. His hands on my skin were smooth and comforting and he gently massaged my back and moved his hands. His hands traveled up my back and I could feel him untying my bikini top. The strap fell down and his hands moved from my back to the front, grabbing my breasts.

"_What are you doing!?" _my head screamed at me.

"_She's fine-let her be! Jacob is the one for her now. He'll never leave her like HE did and Jacob makes her happy!" _my heart answered.

I gasped as I realized a bickering session was occurring between my head and my heart and I tried desperately to ignore it. I brought my focus back to Jacob's actions. My body was reacting to his touch in ways I've never felt. As he continued to rub my breasts, I moved my hands under his T-shirt and lifted it over his head, our lips breaking apart for a nanosecond. I kissed his neck and chest, pushing him down so that he was lying on the floor of the garage. I was on top of him now, my legs between his. I knew we should stop but couldn't bear to do it. The change in position caused his hands to move away from me and I groaned as if in pain. He quickly turned us, using his strength and we changed positions so that I was now lying on the floor and he was on top of me.

"_You are going to regret this, if not now then soon afterward," _my head said at me.

"_She is the happiest she has been in a while and she deserves it. Jacob was there for her when no one else was and he was patient and he waited for this moment. If she wants it, let her get it!" _my heart retaliated back.

Jacob's hands lifted my T-shirt slightly so that my stomach was exposed. He kissed my stomach ever so gently. My head was spinning and I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of breathing. I felt the shirt go up higher and higher. His hands found his way back up to my breasts, and this time, so did his mouth.

"Oh!" I yelled out, shock and desire ripping through me. His tongue moved back and forth on my nipples. His mouth was all over my breast, kissing and sucking as he went. My breath caught in my throat. His face and mouth had settled in my chest and my hands and fingers were entangled in his hair.

"_NO! NO! NO!" _my head.

"_YES! YES! YES!" _my heart yelled simultaneously.

"Bella?" We both froze, panting and listening again.

"Bella? Jacob? Are you guys out here?" Charlie asked from outside the garage, thankfully out of view.

Jacob quickly stood up, lifted me up, and placed me on the couch. I desperately tried to smooth and fix my hair, my shirt, and retie my bikini top. My breathing was still erratic. Jacob put his shirt back on and sat down on the floor. We kept our eyes focused on each other. Jacob's breathing had slowed down to an almost normal pace. I was trying really hard to relax but my heart pounding in my chest was not helping. The recognition of what had just occurred, and what COULD have happened was sinking in, and I was astonished to realize that I was upset we were interrupted.

There was a knock on the garage door. "Come in!" Jacob said quickly, just as I finished tying my strings for my bathing suit. Charlie walked in.

"Hey dad," I said, my voice not quite sounding right but hoping he wouldn't notice. "How was fishing with Billy?"

"It was nice until the skies opened up on us," he grumbled. I then noticed that his clothes were soaked and his hair was matted to his face. He looked at me and noticed that I was wearing different clothes. "You got caught in the rain too I assume?" he said at me, a small smile spreading onto his face.

"Yea, we went to the beach and got caught in the storm so Jacob lent me some of his stuff," I answered back.

Jacob spoke up then, "Hey Charlie, you guys staying for dinner?" He quickly glanced at me, a sparkle in his eyes, hoping for more time with me.

"I would love to but I really feel grimy and just need to go home, shower, and change" Charlie said. "Maybe tomorrow we'll head over here for dinner because there is a game that I wanna catch with Billy. I just came to find you and tell you that we're gong to head back to Forks now. You up to cooking some fish for dinner tonight?"

"Of course dad," I said.

"Alright, well finish getting your stuff together. I'm gonna go tell Billy I found you guys and then meet me by the car," Charlie said. "'Night Jacob," he continued, shaking Jacob's hand, walking out the door, and closing it behind him.

My body instantly reacted. In a flash, I turned around and my legs ran me over to Jacob. I jumped up into his arms, wrapped them around his waist, and threw my lips to his. He kissed me right back.

"_What the…" _my head said.

"_It's about time she opened her eyes and saw Jacob for what he was," _my heart stated, matter of factly.

It was like the devil and angel were having a battle in my body.

Jacob's hands held me close to him, the kiss deepening and becoming more intense. I desperately wanted to go back to what we had been doing before and I was ignoring the constant, "No, no, no" that was resounding in my head.

Jacob pulled away from my lips, breathing hard again. "Even though I would more than love to continue kissing you and touching your body, Charlie might get suspicious and come looking for you again. If you stay here, he might find you in a position that he may not like to see," he said, seduction in his voice.

He lowered me down and we kissed again, gentle this time. He pulled me close into a tight embrace and whispered to me, "I'll sneak out and come see you tonight. Leave your window open and I'll climb up."

I nodded my head. I was dizzy and my head was foggy. I couldn't' really think straight. I got my clothes and shoes and walked to the door. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. I owe you a new pair of socks because by the time I get home, they'll be filthy," I said, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you owe me other things instead of socks," he said back quietly. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. "See you later Bells."

"Bye Jake," I said, looking at him one last time before exiting the garage. The rain had stopped thankfully and it was getting dark out. I walked carefully to try and avoid as many puddles as possible but soon my socks, or I should say Jake's socks, were damp. I saw Charlie waiting by the truck with Billy, talking.

"There you are," he said. "I was about to come looking for you again. What the heck were you two doing in there?"

I stammered, "Uh, we were uh, just talking about working on his new car tomorrow and what parts he needs." I looked back and forth from Billy to Charlie, trying to read the expression on their faces and if they believed me. Thankfully, they did.

"Well, okay then," Charlie said, opening my door for me. I got in the passenger seat, buckled my seatbelt, and took a deep breath to try and relax. He said good-bye to Billy, shook his hand, and walked over to his door and climbed in. He slammed the door closed, started the car, and off we went.

We drove in silence for about 10 minutes before Charlie spoke. "Bells, I just wanna tell you that I am so happy to see you back to your old self after….everything that has happened. Jacob is a great influence for you and I am so glad that you are friends. I'm happy that your year ended on a good note and you have friends who love and care about you." Charlie reached over and squeezed my hand. I was surprised that Charlie was so forthcoming with his feelings, seeing as how he normally kept them to himself. I knew how hard this past year had been on him and he was pleased that I could finally be a person again.

Charlie took his hand out of mine and placed it back on the steering wheel. He glanced at me quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" he asked very carefully. Charlie was aware of my aversion to music but I could tell he was trying to test the waters because of my change in behavior over the past few weeks.

I swallowed. After my day today, I was against the radio but I didn't want to disappoint Charlie so I said, "Sure."

I looked at him and saw a smile spread on his face. He leaned over, turned the dial and the music came on.

_"…I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me baby... the situation's driving me crazy and I really wanna be your lady…but the one before you left me so damaged…damaged…damaged…"_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled quietly to myself so the Charlie would not hear me. It was all I could do without screaming out loud at the song on the radio and the truth behind it. I closed my eyes and continued to listen to the song and think about Jacob. The lyrics were pulling on my heart and I was begging it to open and take Jacob in with open arms. I thought about our kiss, our embrace, his mouth on my body and I could feel a smile spread onto my face.

The car stopped and when I opened my eyes, I saw we were home. I got out of the car and followed Charlie, who had his fresh catch in hand, to the house. We entered and he went to the kitchen to clean it.

"Dad, I'm going to go upstairs to take a quick shower and change, okay? Don't start cooking-I'll take care of everything!" I said as I headed up the stairs. I didn't want the house to burn down while I was naked in the shower.

I went to grab my bag of toiletries, a pair of green plaid pajama pants and a brown T-shirt and a pair of underwear and socks. I went into the bathroom and started the shower, making sure that the water was hot. I undressed quickly and threw the clothes on the floor. I wanted to wash them separately because I didn't want them to get mixed up with Charlie's clothes.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit my muscles to try and relax them. I had thoroughly enjoyed myself this afternoon but my body could not seem to unclench. My shoulders felt as if they were up to my ears and I could feel a knot forming in my neck. I couldn't quite make sense of my reactions and thoughts so I just concentrated on the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and once I felt clean, I turned off the water and stepped out into the shower.

I took my towel off of the hook on the door to dry myself off and I grabbed a second towel to put around my hair and twist onto my head. I wiped the condensation off of the mirror and gasped. On my left breast was a huge red mark-a hickey! My mouth hung open and my mind raced as the images of Jacob kissing and sucking on my breasts replayed in my mind. My muscles clenched up again and I felt a slight twinge in my stomach. I dressed quickly and grabbed Jacob's clothes to put in my room. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I shut my door and sat down on my bed to think.

My foot was tapping impatiently as I tried to assess the situation. Was I in love with Jacob? What would have happened if we were not interrupted? Am I ready to move on?

Jacob was the one person I could count on and I knew that he loved me and cared for me. He made things easier and I knew that I could just be myself around him. We could do anything-talk, watch TV, go for a walk- whatever and just be happy. But deep, deep down, a part of me still wanted _him. _I had to be crazy to think that he was coming back to me after all of this time and I knew that things would be perfect with Jacob but I didn't know if I could fully commit to him like I had done with…well…you know. My body ached for Jacob but my head was making me think otherwise. Being apart from Jacob only made things worse because I went back to thinking about _him_ and obviously that is not helping the situation after what happened this afternoon. I groaned and slammed my face into my pillow. What was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hope you are still enjoying my story and I love the reviews that I am getting!! Some scenes are a little graphic so be warned!!! Enjoy and keep reviewing!!! FYI-in case you haven't figured it out, if the word him is in bold or italics, she is thinking about Edward, not Jacob. She doesn't say his name….for now anyway!!! =)

_My body ached for Jacob but my head was making me think otherwise. Being apart from Jacob only made things worse because I went back to thinking about _**him**_ and obviously that is not helping the situation after what happened this afternoon. I groaned and slammed my face into my pillow. What was I going to do?_

I don't know how long I was lying like that. I jumped up when I heard Charlie call my name.

"Bella, you okay?" he yelled up from downstairs. "Want me to start dinner?"

I quickly got up and ran to my bedroom door. I opened it and shouted down, "NO! I've got it! I just…uh… got distracted reading an email from Renee…don't go anywhere near the kitchen. I'm afraid that it will blow up again!" I began to walk down the stairs, and ran past Charlie, who had a discouraged look on his face.

During my time of being…well pretty much incapacitated, Charlie tried to cook a few meals. Needless to say, the fire department had been called on numerous occasions.

"Come on, I'm not that bad," he said as he followed me down the hallway. I laughed.

"Of course not, Dad. I can't fault you for trying," I replied back as he headed into the living room and turned on a sporting event.

I spent the next 45 minutes focusing on making dinner for Charlie and myself. I sliced up some tomatoes, peppers, and grated some cheese for a salad, fried the fish in garlic and other seasonings, and boiled some brown rice. The kitchen smelled delicious. My stomach grumbled in response to the smells and I realized that I never ate lunch. I had been occupied this afternoon.

As the fish was in the final stages of being prepared, I began to set the table. Charlie had perfect timing and entered the kitchen as I placed the fish and rice dish on the table. He helped by brining over the bowl of salad and going to the fridge to get some dressing. I sat down and he joined me.

I put a piece of fish on his plate and a piece of mine. We ate in silence for a while, following our normal routine. This is why Charlie and I got along so well. We didn't find in necessary to have conversations all of the time. We just enjoyed being in each other's company.

Charlie finished first and brought his dish over and placed it into the sink. He sat back down at the table. "So, have you begun packing something for school?" he asked.

"Yea. I packed clothes that I know I won't wear during the summer and a few other things. I have a list of things I need for the dorm room. I've been emailing my roommate Michelle for the past few days and we are trying to figure out who will bring what and all that jazz," I replied, cleaning up my plate and the rest of the table.

"Okay, good. Let me know when you have the list all finalized and we'll take a trip into Port Angeles together. We'll pack out both cars with everything, that way you don't have to make a zillion trips."

"Alright, thanks Dad," I answered back. I covered up the leftovers and placed them in the fridge. Charlie helped me wash and dry the dishes and we continued our conversation about college-was I nervous, what classes did I look forward too, will I miss him-you know the normal stuff. We laughed and talked until the kitchen was all clean.

"Alright Bells. I'm gonna go crash on the couch and watch the rest of the game. You have any plans for tonight or just taking it easy?" Charlie asked me as we walked out of the kitchen.

I froze in my tracks and my heart fluttered in my chest. Jacob. Jacob was sneaking over tonight. Well, I obviously couldn't let Charlie be privy to that information so I swallowed and turned to look at him.

"Nah. I think I'm just going to call it an early night. I have a few things I want to do for school and a book that I am in the middle of so that will keep me busy tonight. Enjoy the game. 'Night Dad," I said, going over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Night Bells," he answered back and walked into the living room to watch the game.

I walked quickly up the stairs and shut my bedroom door. I then went over to the window and opened it, letting the cool breeze waft in. I told myself that the reason I opened it was because I was hot from cooking and cleaning but my heart knew the real reason why the first thing I did when I got into my room was open the window. I sighed deeply and walked over to my bed to lie down. If I didn't keep myself busy, my thoughts would travel all over the place. From Jacob to _him _and it was too much for me sometimes.

"God, I miss Jacob," I thought to myself. Ugh! This was so frustrating.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 8:30. To keep myself occupied, I decided to continue reading my book. I had just started it and had a hard time putting it down. Reading was a good distraction and it would help me keep my mind off of…well…stuff.

I don't know when but I fell asleep reading, my face lying on the open pages of the book. My eyes were closed but I could feel a hand rubbing small circles on my shoulders and back, the heat emanating off of it leaving a trail of fire that felt great. I thought I was dreaming so, not wanting to stop it, I stayed still, not opening my eyes.

"Hmmmm…" I moaned quietly. I then felt a pair of soft warm lips brush my cheek. That distracted me so I opened my eyes slowly and turned my body around. It was dark in my room-someone had shut off the lights. There, lying sideways on my bed with me was Jacob. I smiled at him.

"Hey," my voice croaked out, filled with sleep. "I'm sorry that I was asleep when you got here. What time is it?"

He smiled back at me and whispered, "A little after midnight. Don't worry. I was enjoying watching you sleep. I've been here for a while but I couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore. Sorry I woke you up."

I moved myself over so that I could be closer to him. He adjusted his body so that he was lying down on his back and I put my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach, rubbing and touching it. He sighed and closed his eyes. His hand was playing with my hair.

"This is nice," I whispered, moving my head up slightly to look at him.

He looked back down at me. "I don't know if you could understand how long I've wanted to do this with you."

I chuckled quietly. "You'd rather do this than what we did this afternoon?"

His face stayed serious and for a minute, I thought I upset him. "Bells, I would rather just lie here with you forever if that is what you were comfortable with. I'm not going to rush you into anything. I just want to BE with you, no matter what the context or the situation. I'm here for you always and forever. **You** are my life now."

I quickly moved my head to look away from his face. He didn't know the significance of what those last 5 words meant to me and when I heard them, tons of memories resurfaced. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I tried to push them all out, hoping that my face was not giving anything away. With my eyes still closed, Jacob placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up. He placed his lips on mine before I could open my eyes and he could see the pain inside my soul. His kiss was intoxicating; I couldn't pull away from it, even if I wanted to. It was wrong but for a minute, I was thinking that I was kissing _him _again, tasting _him_ instead of Jacob. What brought me back to reality was when Jacob's hands moved to caress my face. The warmth from his body told me what I was doing and with whom.

I wanted to desperately get rid of the pain that I was feeling, quiet the screaming in my head so I just kept kissing Jacob. Eventually, my heart won and I came back down to Earth to focus on only kissing Jacob. The kiss deepened and soon, my body was on top of his in the same position as when we were in the garage. Jacob ran his hands underneath my pajama top and a spark of electricity raced through my blood. The pleasurable feeling from the garage returned and I pushed myself closer to him, using my tongue to open his mouth.

He groaned, quietly, and rolled us over so that he was on top of me, straddling me without putting all of his weight on my body. He pulled away from me and I opened my eyes. He was staring at me, hunger and craving in his eyes. He lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor next to my bed. I ran my hands up his warm, hard stomach and leaned up to kiss his chest. I wrapped my hands around him and ran my hands up and down his back. He had one hand wrapped around me, keeping me close to him. He was panting and whispering, "Oh Bella."

He pulled away again and we looked at each other. I needed Jacob right then and there. It was as if once we started something, I couldn't stop. He made me feel so good and I could forget everything with him in my arms, his lips on mine. He placed his hands on my waist, just underneath the hemline of my top. His hands were slowly moving up my sides and I knew what he wanted. I nodded my head "Yes" and he removed my shirt from my body.

I felt a tad uncomfortable for a minute having Jacob see me with no top covering me. I was blushing but because it was dark, he couldn't see.

"God Bella you are beautiful. I never want to take my eyes off of you," he said as he lowered me down and his lips traveled to my breasts. Obviously, he did not see the hickie he had left this afternoon. And if he did, he wanted to add some more to his collection.

Having his tongue on my nipples felt unbelievable. I was trying desperately to keep quiet for fear of waking Charlie up, my breathing extremely erratic.

"_You know HE never saw you in this kind of vulnerable position," _my head said.

"_Yea, and look where that ended up. HE left so HE lost his chance,"_ my heart fought back.

The arguing came back and continued but I was ignoring it. My whole body was tingling in response to what Jacob was doing to me. He gave equal attention to both nipples with his mouth and his warm hands kept touching and caressing my waist and stomach.

"Oh God," I moaned. Jacob looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm guessing this is a good thing then that I am doing, huh?" he said, licking his lips and smiling. "I'm just going with the flow."

"Well, keep going-You have no idea what you are doing to me right now," I replied back, grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his hungrily.

We kissed and explored each other's bodies for what felt like hours. Our legs were intertwined together. I didn't want to take my hands off of his body. When our mouths weren't touching, they were kissing trails down our stomachs and on our chests. I had to bite down on my lips a few times from crying out when Jacob licked and sucked my nipples. I had a warm feeling between my thighs from all of this action and was desperate for some sort of release.

Jacob suddenly stopped and pulled away from me so we could see eye to eye. I pouted and he laughed. Our breathing was out of control and we were trying to bring it back to normal.

"Bells, I want nothing more than to be with you right here and now." He stopped and kissed my neck gently, making my heart race again and the warm feeling in my body to deepen. He looked at me again. "However I want to make sure that you are okay with all of this. I love you Bells and I'll be with you forever. You know that right?"

I smiled up at him. "I love you too Jacob," I said without giving it a second thought. At that second, when those words left my mouth, I knew that I had truly, madly, and deeply loved Jacob and had completely moved on. He must not have expected me to say those words in return because his eyes lit up and almost popped out of his head. He smiled a smile so big and bright that I chuckled and touched his face. "I love you," I said again softly, hoping that he believed me.

He brought his face back down to mine and kissed me so passionately, I almost cried. I loved him, I loved Jacob and he loved me. I knew that he would never leave me and he would care for me forever. He was MY life now and nothing could change that.

**A/N-Coming soon…a chapter from the POV of Jacob!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-This chapter is written from the perspective of Jacob's POV. There are some surprises here so I hope you enjoy them…I want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story so far! You all made my week!!!

_He brought his face back down to mine and kissed me so passionately, I almost cried. I loved him, I loved Jacob and he loved me. I knew that he would never leave me and he would care for me forever. He was MY life now and nothing could change that._

Jacob's POV

My God. I can't believe that I am lying here on Bella's bed, half naked, kissing her and caressing her body. I never wanted to take my body away from hers. I wanted to feel her warmth, her smooth skin, taste her lips, and never stop.

I don't have a lot of experience in the department of girls but Bella's constant moans were telling me that I could keep going. I was licking and sucking on her breasts but had to occasionally connect my lips with hers to quiet her noises, which were getting louder. I was smiling to myself because I was making her do that. My body was taking me places that I have never been and it felt amazing. My mind was not stopping to think about anything. My only focus was on Bella and what I wanted to do to her right now. If she couldn't tell from my actions, the stiffness that I am sure she could feel between my legs was a sure sign.

I wasn't sure if she was ready to take that next step….and to be truthfully honest, I wasn't sure if I was ready either. We had just declared our love for each other moments before and I was afraid to take things so far so soon. I loved Bella with all of my heart and soul but there was a small tug on my heart that was telling me to slow down, that right now wasn't the right time.

I kept kissing Bella's chest, then slowly moved up to her neck, and then kissed her delicately on her lips. I then gently pulled away from her, and she groaned. She opened her eyes to look at me, a frown on her face.

"What's that all about? You get me all hot and bothered and then you pull away?" she said, a small smile edging onto her face. I was taken aback at how open she suddenly was about being "hot and bothered" . The Bella I met last year would never have said something like that. It turned me on a little and my erection throbbed.

I chucked. "I'm sorry but I don't really want to have to worry about Charlie interrupting us. You were beginning to get loud there towards the end Ms. Swan and I was afraid that I would not be able to contain you if things…progressed to the next level".

"Well, it's your fault that I was making so much noise," she whispered in my ear. God, it felt good to hear her talk like that. "But, I see what you are saying and it would definitely be weird with Charlie so close. He has to stop being the reason for us to pull away from each other." She stood up and retrieved her shirt from the floor. She put it on and then laid down in the best next to me. I opened my arms and she went to lay her head on my shoulder. Her arm wrapped around my stomach and I stroked her hair with my free hand. I could stay like this forever.

"Trust me, I know what you mean Bells. It will all come in time and when it does, I want it to be magical." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

She broke the silence and sighed. "Don't leave yet okay? Can you wait until I fall asleep before you sneak out again? Please? I haven't felt this calm at night in a long time."

How could I say no to that? "Of course I'll stay until you fall asleep. I love you Bells," I said to her.

She moved her head so she was looking up at me, "I love you too Jacob." She then reached up and kissed me gently on the lips. Then she moved herself back down until she was comfortably lying in the crook of my arm.

After about 30 minutes, I heard her breathing deeply, which was telling me she was asleep. I hugged her gently, carefully removed my arm from under her, and stood up. I covered her with a light blanket and put my shirt back on. I glanced back at my angel one last time before I snuck back out the window of her house.

To make things faster, once I was about a mile down the road, I undressed and changed into wolf form. I was running, feeling the happiest I have ever felt. I was exhausted but I could not wait to see Bella tomorrow. Daylight could not come soon enough.

"_Yo! Jacob,"_ I heard Quil's voice say to me, interrupting my thoughts. "_Come meet us by the edge of the woods near your house. We wanna hear all about your day!"_

_"Come on guys. I am tired and I just wanna go home and sleep!" _I said back to them as I continued to run.

"_You are not getting off that easy! We want to hear all about you and Bella. Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…" _Seth was singing to me.

I groaned. "_Ugh, fine. What are you bozos still doing up anyway?"_

Embry spoke, "_Waiting for you! Hurry up!"_

I continued to run until I got to the spot where the rest of the pack was. I stopped behind a tree, changed back to human form and got dressed. I then stepped out and walked the rest of the way to meet the guys.

When I got there, I saw that they all changed back too.

"Congrats Jacob! You finally got the girl of your dreams!" Seth said to me, patting me on the back.

"Yeah," Quil said, "It's about time she got over her bloodsucker and found a real man!" He laughed.

Sam walked over to me too. "Jacob, I am extremely happy that you have finally found your soul mate. I'm not really to sure why it took so long but imprinting on Bella is the best thing for you."

I froze and my smile left my face. I hadn't thought about the imprinting aspect of mine and Bella's relationship. I loved Bella more than life itself but I wasn't completely sure if I had imprinted on her. The rest of the gang saw my sudden change in mood and stopped talking and laughing.

"Uh, Jacob, you did imprint on her, right?" Sam said to me. I could tell what he was thinking just from listening to his voice-why are you with her if you didn't imprint on her? When you found your mate, how would she react? My heart was racing and I was panicking.

I stayed silent, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know. What does it feel like?" I asked.

Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You just KNOW. It is this feeling that that person is pulling at you and you never want to let her go. You never want to leave her side. When she is in pain, you are in pain. When she is happy, you are happy. When you look at her, all you see is her. She pulls you towards her, like at invisible force field. You don't feel that with Bella?" Sam asked.

"I…I…I love Bella and I want to be with her forever. I feel all of those things with her. Does that mean yes?" I asked quietly, very unsure of the answer I was going to get.

"I don't know," Sam said. "Your relationship with her was so different from the beginning because of _them _and I am thinking that maybe their presence had an effect on how and when you would imprint on her. You have been drawn to her since the moment you saw her so maybe things with you and her are different because of her past encounters. I know that you love her and never want to let her go….so….yea, I think you did imprint on her."

I was still unsure of the whole situation but I put on a fake smile for everyone. I sighed, a sigh of relief, though it was not relief I was feeling. I was scared.

"Okay, thank goodness. I don't know what I would do if Bella was not a part of my life. She means everything to me and she is my life now. We had the most amazing time together today. I'm not gonna go into the gory details because I am not a kiss and tell kinda guy so…" I began to tell the story about the cove and our night together. I left out the graphic stuff because I wasn't sure Bella would have wanted them to hear it. I just talked about how I felt while I was with her and how we expressed our love for each other. I also swore them to secrecy and to never mention to Bella that we were talking about her now. They swore they would never tell her. These are my guys and I trusted them with my life, which now included Bella.

As I was talking though, my nerves kept shaking and my heart did not slow down. My mind was racing a million miles a second. What if I didn't imprint on Bella? What if I wasn't meant to spend the rest of my life with her? What would happen if I found the person I was supposed to imprint with? How would Bella react? She has had way too much sadness and misery for one person and I could not bear to be a person who gave her more grief.

I made a decision. No matter what happened, I would spend the rest of my life with Bella. I would never leave Forks or La Push if that is what it meant. I was going to marry Bella one day and I would MAKE myself imprint on her….if I haven't done so already. I loved Bella more than life itself and I never wanted to lose her. I would do whatever it takes to keep her in my life as the woman I loved.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-I hoped you all liked my last chapter from Jacob's POV. Its hard writing from the POV of a guy during a make out scene!!! Anyway…so this whole imprinting thing is pretty crazy huh? I bet that some of you forgot all about it!!! Don't worry…time will reveal all answers!!!

Keep reading and reviewing!!!

Enjoy!!

PS-This is back to Bella's POV

_I made a decision. No matter what happened, I would spend the rest of my life with Bella. I would never leave Forks or La Push if that is what it meant. I was going to marry Bella one day and I would MAKE myself imprint on her….if I haven't done so already. I loved Bella more than life itself and I never wanted to lose her. I would do whatever it takes to keep her in my life as the woman I loved. _

I opened my eyes to see the sunlight shining in through my open window shades. A cool breeze was blowing, causing the shades to rustle slightly. I stretched my hands up over my head and smiled. I had had a wonderful night with Jacob and my dreams of him were even better. For the first time, my sleep was free of nightmares and loneliness. I dreamt of his kisses on my body and the way his warm skin felt against mine.

I sighed and rolled over. I saw that it was about 9 am on my alarm clock and decided that it was time to get up. My insides were acting all crazy, like Mexican Jumping Beans as I thought about spending the day with Jacob. I stood up, stretched again, and grabbed my toiletries bag. I then went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I just stood, looking at it for a minute. Seeing as how Jacob had had a nice view yesterday and last night, I wanted to make sure that when it happened again, I had on the appropriate undergarments. I wanted to be sexy for him and the thought of that made me giggle like a little school girl. I reached in and moved things around until I found a purple lacy bra and matching underwear that I had purchased before moving to Forks. My mom had forced me to buy some "girly" undergarments in hopes that I would be inspired to change my wardrobe but to no avail. I was and always would be a T-shirt and jeans kind of girl.

For the first time, however, I was glad that she had brought me the bra and underwear because it would finally go to some sort of use. It had been sitting in my drawer just collecting dust until now. These thoughts that I was suddenly having made my heart race. I, Bella Swan, was worried about looking SEXY for Jacob. Who would have thought? I chuckled to myself, shut the dresser drawer, and headed out towards the bathroom.

While I was in the shower, I found myself humming. I wasn't humming a particular tune but I couldn't seem to get the smile off of my face and the happy feelings out of my heart. I scrubbed down, washed and rinsed my hair, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. I was still humming as I reached to grab two towels. I bent over, wrapped one towel over my head, and stood up. I used the other towel to dry off and then put on my undergarments. I used the same towel to wipe the condensation off of the mirror and was shocked at what I saw stare back at me.

There in the mirror, was a girl who had a smile that stretched from ear to ear and a slight flush to her cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling and you could also see various red marks on her chest from her excursions last night. I couldn't believe that was me. I couldn't remember the last time that I had a reflection that looked like that. It was all thanks to Jacob and my ability to let him into my heart. I sighed, shook my head in disbelief, and put my bathrobe on. I then grabbed the hairdryer from under the sink, my toiletries bag, and my dirty laundry and headed to my room to dry my hair. It was too hot in the bathroom to do it and I couldn't open a window in here because there wasn't one.

I closed my bedroom door when I returned to my room because I wasn't sure if Charlie was awake yet or not. He didn't have to work today and I didn't want to wake him up. I blow dried my hair, still unable to stop humming my happy tune. When I was finished, I went to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear. I decided on a red high neck T-shirt, to cover the marks on my chest, and a pair of yellow, navy, and red plaid Bermuda shorts. I slid on a pair of red flip flops, grabbed a light jean jacket, in case it turned cooler later, and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and saw Charlie sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad. Good morning," I said cheerfully, walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Uh, morning Bells. You feeling okay?" Charlie asked me, concern in his voice and his brow furrowed. He wasn't used to my affection and cheerful voice, especially in the morning.

"Of course! Can't a girl be happy around here?" I replied, going to get a package of Pop Tarts from the cabinet and pour myself a glass of milk.

"Uh, yea, I guess. It's just that…well….don't get upset or anything but I don't think I have seen you this happy since…well…since…._he _was here," Charlie said, looking very uncomfortable, his face winced as if in pain.

I suddenly stopped moving. I hadn't thought about _him _at all since before my night with Jacob. I took a deep breath. My head began to pound and I felt a slight twinge again in my stomach. I looked down and saw that my hand was shaking as it held the package of Pop Tarts.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Did I upset you? God, I never should have said anything," Charlie said, his voice trailing off at the end.

I couldn't turn around and look at him but I opened my mouth to speak. "No Dad, its okay. Things have just, well, been different lately and it is taking me some time to adjust to it all." My voice sounded strained but I tried to put a happy face on and I turned around to look at Charlie. I must have done a good job because Charlie stood up and came over to hug me, which he rarely does.

"Oh thank goodness. I really thought that I messed things up just now," he said, hugging me tightly for a second and then letting go. He looked at me directly. "I don't think you could ever understand what I went through seeing you like that…when…you know. It makes me extremely happy to see you with a bounce in your step and a smile on your face again. I love you Bella and I only want what is best for you."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I quickly blinked to cover them up. "Thanks Dad. I love you too."

I took another deep breath, grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and went to the fridge to pour myself a glass of milk. Charlie sat back down at the table and continued to read his paper. We sat in silence while we ate our breakfast. My head and heart began to fight yet again.

_"See, look at her! How can you think about him?"_ my heart was yelling at my head.

_"It just seems like things are moving way too fast with Jacob. She's not thinking things through. Deep down, _he _is in there and when she realizes it, all hell will break loose. I can feel it_," my head said back.

The bickering continued and I groaned. I started to massage my temples on my head, hoping to quiet the arguing that only I heard.

"You okay Bells?" my dad asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just got a headache all of a sudden. I'm thinking about all that I have left to do in the next month before I leave. I'm going to go upstairs, email Michelle about some last minute things, and pack up some more clothes and stuff," I said, throwing my Pop Tart wrapper in the garbage and putting my milk glass in the sink.

"Okay. Take an aspirin while you are upstairs to help get rid of the headache. Don't forget, we are going to Jacob and Billy's tonight for dinner. Billy and I are gonna watch a late game afterwards so if you want to follow me in your car, you can, just in case you want to leave earlier," Charlie said.

"Alright. I'll let you know later. If you need me, I'll be upstairs buried in boxes and clothing," I laughed and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, if you need more boxes, there are some in the front hall closet and there is more tape in there too. That is the last of them though so choose what you need wisely," Charlie said as I walked out.

"Thanks! I definitely will need them. I didn't think I had that much stuff here but boy was I wrong!" I replied, walking to the hall closet and taking out the cardboard boxes and tape that had been stacked in there. There were only 5 boxes and I let out a loud sigh as I realized that I was going to have to start prioritizing what needed to come with me and what could stay. There is no way that all of my stuff could fit into a college dorm room.

I shut the door and carefully walked upstairs with my hands full.

I walked into my room and dropped the boxes and tape on the floor. Just then, I heard a beep from my cell phone that was lying on my dresser next to my bed. Charlie bought me a brand new cell phone as a graduation present once he realized that I was going to be dorming at the college and he wanted to be able to find me "in case of an emergency", as he put it. I went over and picked it up to read it.

_Hey…I hope you had a wonderful time last night. It was so hard to leave you…you look so beautiful sleeping AND awake. I can't wait to see you later…I have a surprise for you….I love you Jacob_

My heart fluttered in my chest as I read the message. Hmmm…I wondered what kind of surprise he had in store for me. I sent him a message back.

_I had the most peaceful night's sleep last night…all thanks to you…I can't wait to see you later too….when I am done packing up some more boxes, do you want me to come over to help you with your car parts?_

_I love you too Bella_

I put the phone in my pocket and began to walk to my closet to go through the rest of my clothes. Before I could even open it though, my phone beeped. I took it out to read the message.

_Of course! I would never say no to seeing you…I'm a little upset to hear you talk about packing though…I never want you to leave…I want to be able to see you and be with you everyday….okay, before I get all upset, I will let you go finish…'til later Bells. I love you…sorry I can't stop saying it Jacob_

I could feel a smile spread onto my face as I read the message. I quickly text him back.

_I can't either-I love you Jacob. See you soon! Bella_

I put the cell phone into my pocket again. I didn't want to stay home and pack. I wanted to drop everything, forget about it all, and just run to be with Jacob. I knew though that if I did it all NOW, I would have more time in the end to spend with him. I felt a wave of sadness spread over me as I realized that in a month, I wouldn't be able to see him every day. For a minute, I just stood in my room, facing my closet, and thought. Would I be okay without him there with me? Would I be able to survive if he wasn't there to pick me up when I was down, to make me laugh when I needed to feel happy? He has been there for me through everything and the thought of losing his closeness made me start to hyperventilate. I had to go sit down on my bed and concentrate on breathing so I didn't pass out.

After a few minutes, I calmed down. My heart was beating fast and my hands were shaking. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I pushed the thoughts away for now. I stood up again, walked over to my closet, opened the door, and began to tackle the beast.

Two hours later, I had packed 3 more boxes. I was quite proud of myself. I had managed to leave some things in my closet for when I came home and also filled a garbage bag of clothes to give to Good Will. I had also packed up some of my books and knick-knacks. I looked around my room and realized that it was beginning to look rather bare. It hadn't even look this empty when I first moved to Forks. I wiped my hand across my forehead, trying to stop the sweat dripping into my eyes. I felt all gross and sweaty and realized that I was going to have to shower all over again. Well, there goes my wearing those sexy undergarments for Jacob. They'll have to wait for next time.

I taped up the boxes, pushed them into the corner with the other 2 boxes I had, and grabbed my bathroom and toiletries bag. Before I could walk out of my room, I heard a beep coming from my cell phone. I took it out of my pocket and opened it up to read it.

_Hey…hope I am not bothering you…I forgot to tell you to wear a bathing suit underneath your clothes when you come over…it is part of your surprise. I love you Jacob_

Well, I knew that me getting wet was part of my surprise, and hopefully in more ways than one. At that thought, I instantly blushed. I shook my head of the dirty thoughts I was having and sent a text back.

_You got it! I'm about to jump in the shower to clean up…packing made me all hot and sweaty, and not in a good way. See you in about an hour…I love you Bella_

I giggled as I sent the message to Jacob. He probably did not expect me to send him something like that! My phone beeped back almost instantly.

_*insert groan* ugh, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. Right now, all I see is you naked and all sweaty and hot. You need to hurry up and get over here so we can continue what we were doing last night!_

My heart skipped a beat as I thought back to last night. I practically ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I could not shower and get ready fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Hope you all are enjoying the story! Keep reading and reviewing!!

Rated M for sexual and sensual scenes…hope you all like it!!

_I giggled as I sent the message to Jacob. He probably did not expect me to send him something like that! My phone beeped back almost instantly._

_***insert groan* ugh, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. Right now, all I see is you naked and all sweaty and hot. You need to hurry up and get over here so we can continue what we were doing last night!**_

_My heart skipped a beat as I thought back to last night. I practically ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I could not shower and get ready fast enough. _

I took the quickest shower of my life. When I turned the water off and went to step out, I almost slipped and fell. I had to tell myself to slow down and relax. If I hurt myself, I would have to go to the hospital, not to Jacob.

I didn't bother blow drying my hair again so I just made a messy bun at the nape of my neck. I put on my bathrobe and walked back to my room to finish getting ready and dressed. I went to my dresser and opened up the drawer that had my bathing suits. I decided on a dark green bikini. I removed my bathrobe and decided to put on some sunscreen. My guess was that we were going to the beach and with the sun being out and the weather beautiful, I didn't want to burn. After I put on the sunscreen, I put on the bathing suit. I tied the top around my neck and clasped it in the back. I then put on the bottoms and tied them on the sides. I looked in the mirror. For the first time, I felt sexy and girly. I smiled at my reflection and turned my body to see myself at different angles. I was pretty pleased with what I saw. I then opened up my closet to find some clothes to wear. Jacob would probably not mind if I just showed up like this but I wasn't THAT comfortable with myself. I found a black tank top and put it on. I then found a pair of red and black striped Capri shorts. I slipped on my red flip flops from before. I quickly checked my email. Nothing important. I then sent a quick message to my roommate, letting her know that if she could send me a final list of things that she hadn't bought yet and that we still needed, I would pick them up this weekend. I grabbed my cell phone, which I had placed on my bed before my shower, put it into my pocket book, and went down stairs.

"Hey Dad! I finished packing 3 more boxes. I know that you are heading over to Billy's around 4 but would you mind if I headed there now to hang out with Jacob? I promised him that I would keep him company while he works on his car," I said, practically out of breath from running around upstairs like a maniac. I was standing in the entryway to the living room, while Charlie was watching some sport highlights on TV.

"Sure Bells. Have fun," he said to me, never taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Okay! See you later dad! Love you!" I yelled, grabbing my car keys from the key rack and running out the door before Charlie could say "I love you too" back.

I jumped into my car. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It roared to life. Before I pulled out of the driveway, I took out my phone to text Jacob.

_I'm on my way…hope you're ready for me! _

I put my phone back in my bag and pulled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. I then put the car into drive and hit the gas pedal. My car jerked forward noisily. I pushed the pedal as far it would go, but the car was not moving fast enough. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road. Thoughts of Jacob and his touch flooded my mind. I could feel his warm fingers intertwined with mine, his mouth on mine, his tongue on my body and I wanted nothing more right then and there to be with him. At the same time that my heart was flying in my chest, I had a twinge pulling at me in my stomach. I swallowed and tried to ignore it as best as I could. It seemed that the more I thought about Jacob and the happier I got, the more I felt that twinge. I didn't let it ruin my happiness though. I continued to only think about Jacob and what he had in store for us today as I drove to La Push.

I got to La Push quickly, but not fast enough. I stopped the car, practically killing what little brakes I had left, and took the keys out of the ignition. It was suddenly very quiet without my car growling like a beast. I grabbed my bag and took out my phone to see if Jacob sent me a message back. He did.

_I'll be in the garage beautiful._

I walked very fast to the garage. The large door to the garage was open and inside was Jacob, shirtless, working on one of the many car parts that he had recently bought to try and put together an old Mustang. I stopped short, my mouth practically hanging open. His body was amazing; I'll keep saying it over and over. He didn't see me staring at him as he worked on the car. His muscles were moving and rippling as they moved and I could see the sweat pouring down his back. I could feel myself blush and I also felt that pleasurable feeling that I had felt last night low in my abdomen and between my thighs. What was wrong with me? I have seen Jacob many times with no shirt but for some reason, now, my brain turned to mush at the sight of him.

He stood up, wiped this forehead, and turned around. He saw me gawking at him and smiled. He took his finger and moved it in a "come hither" motion to me. I closed my mouth, took a deep breath to regain my composure, and walked over into the garage. I went over to him and stood right in front of him, very close to his body. I could feel the heat radiating off of his chest. I looked up into his eyes and saw them sparkling, looking right back at me. He leaned down to kiss me, very gently and passionately, on the mouth. He pulled away after a minute or two. He touched his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"Hey…I missed you," Jacob said very quietly to me, never moving his eyes away from mine.

"Me too. I don't think I have ever gotten ready as fast as I did to get here," I said, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks.

He leaned down and kissed me again, with more fervor this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned slightly. He picked me up and I placed my legs around his waist. Our mouths never stopped touching, our tongues flicking back and forth inside our mouths and our arms and bodies moving in perfect rhythm with each other. The feeling in my lower abdomen was stronger now and I could feel all of the blood rushing down to between my legs. I didn't want to stop. I wanted Jacob to put his hands all over me and feel every inch of my body. He moved us over so that I was pushed against one of the walls in the garage. He moved his mouth away from my mine and kissed my neck and shoulders. My hands were pushing him closer to me and we were both breathing very heavily. The way we were moving together was like our bodies were made for each other.

At that sudden thought, the slight twinge I had felt in my stomach this morning returned. It was all I could feel now. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the position I was in. My heart was feeling upset about my change in attitude and my head was the driving force that led me to move my legs from around his waist and onto the floor. He pulled away from kissing my neck and looked at me, concern etched into his brow. My arms stayed locked around his neck.

"You okay?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah," I said, lying slightly. "I was…just worried that someone would catch us in that awkward position." It wasn't a TOTAL lie but I still felt guilty telling him that.

He leaned down to kiss my nose. "Okay, I see what you are saying. We don't need my father or especially Charlie catching us. Why don't you help me finish up this work so I can go shower before dinner and my surprise?" he asked me, a grin on his face.

"Sure," I said.

As he continued to work, I would help him get the necessary tools he needed. We talked about anything and everything and laughed. I felt extremely comfortable around Jacob. Occasionally, I would catch him looking at me, devotion and warmth in his eyes and I would blush and quickly look away from him. Time flew by us because before we knew it, I heard a car pull up and voices. I looked out of the garage and saw Charlie had arrived and was getting out of the car.

"Hey dad!" I shouted to him as I walked out of the garage. "Need a hand carrying anything into the house?" Dad always liked to bring some food and beverages over to Billy's house because we were here so much and he knew how much Jacob could eat.

"Nah, I've got it. Thanks though. How is it going? The car almost ready?" he asked.

"Not quite," Jacob said, exiting the garage and heading over to us. He wiped his hand on his jeans and then put his hand out to shake Charlie's hand. "It's getting there though. Bella has been a big help, believe it or not," he said, winking at me and then helping Charlie to grab the bags from his car.

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, acting mad.

"Oh nothing," Jacob said back to me, a smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest and put a pretend pout on my face. Jacob and my father laughed, shook their heads at me, and headed into the house. I shook my head in disbelief. "Men!" I thought to myself as I stomped my way towards the house like a little 5 year old who didn't get her way.

When Billy, Jacob, and Charlie got together, it was complete and utter chaos. The loudness, the sports talk, the laughter-all of it was like music to my ears. I loved seeing my father happy and I loved being around Jacob. I just stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a minute, taking it all in. I smiled as I watched my father go over to Billy in his wheelchair and horse around and as Jacob laughed while putting the groceries my father bought for them away. I felt like I was….I was home here.

"Hey, you okay there Bells?" Jacob said to me, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. I was just thinking of how nice it is to be together like this, like a family, you know?" I said quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes. Why don't you go shower away all of that car grime and Charlie and I will finish up in here and listen to the game on the TV. Bella, why don't you go watch TV up in Jacob's room while he gets cleaned up?" Billy said to Jacob and me.

Before I could respond, Jacob said, "Sure dad. Whatever you say. Let's go Bella." He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the kitchen. He didn't speak again until he dragged me upstairs and into his room. He closed the door, locked it behind him, and pushed me against it. He looked at me, with a half crooked smile on his face.

"Having our parents not knowing what is going on between us can really work to our advantage", he said seductively, as he brought his lips to mine.

Jacob had his hands on my waist. My tongue was licking his lips, demanding entry into his mouth. He groaned and happily obliged to the request. My hands were around his waist, lowering down to his backside. He pushed my body closer towards his as the kiss deepened even further. He then lifted me up, our lips still touching, and walked us over to his bed. He laid me down gently and then climbed on top of me. We kept kissing like that, our hands roving all over our bodies. Jacob pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Bells," he said, kissing my neck and shoulder blade. I closed my eyes and gasped. His warm lips on my skin made me tingle.

"I love you too Jacob," I said back, my eyes still closed and my hands moving up and down his bare back.

"Well, I do hate to break this up but I do have to get in the shower. Otherwise, they will start to get suspicious downstairs when they don't hear the water running. Don't move from that spot. I'll be right back," Jacob said as he lifted himself up from the bed. He moved over to his dresser to grab some things. He turned towards me, and then ran over to give me one last kiss before leaving the room.

"I'll be thinking about you the whole time you're gone," I said to him alluringly while playing with the string of my bikini top that was tied around my neck.

_"Where did THAT come from? Bella has never acted this…this…seductive before"_ my head said.

_"I don't know but I am liking this new Bella A LOT!"_ my heart said in return.

Jacob groaned at me as he walked out and shut the door behind him. I chuckled quietly. I looked up at the ceiling and just thought. My mind was filled with thoughts about Jacob. Some of these feelings are ones that I have never felt before and they slightly scared me. The way he made me feel while we were kissing, I wasn't sure of what to make of it all yet. We were both sexually inexperienced, which is a nicer, more scientific way of saying "virgins" but I knew that I wanted more with Jacob. I wanted him to be my everything, my life, my first love and my first everything. Deep, deep down though I was afraid. I was afraid that he would leave me for someone else and I didn't know if I could handle it. Jacob has been by my side through thick and thin and I don't think that I can live without him.

I was in such a deep trance while thinking about things that I never heard the door to Jacob's bedroom open. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until I felt a warm and wet body lean down on top of me. I gasped as his hair, still dripping, fell onto my face. I then saw that the only thing Jacob had on was a pair of boxers. He body was glistening wet and I could not take my eyes off of his. I then grabbed his face and slammed my lips into his. He moaned and then took his scorching hands, placed them onto my waist again and then flipped us over so that my body was lying on top of his. My hands then moved from his face to his hair. I moved my mouth away from his and started to move it down to kiss his chest and stomach. I could feel Jacob's response to our activities poking at my stomach. Knowing that I was doing that to him made me feel provocative and sensual. I wanted to make him feel things that he has never felt. Before my mind could interrupt me with some nonsense talk, I moved my hands away from his hair. They moved down to his body, first touching his chest and them moving lower to his stomach. My mouth was still leaving butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach and my hands continued to move farther south. Soon, my hands were at the waistband of his boxers. My heart was pounding. I looked up at Jacob and saw him staring at me, his hands now tangled in my hair. His breathing was ragged. His eyes were sensuous and loving and I knew right then and there that I didn't want to be with anyone else ever again. Jacob was the only one for me. I moved my hands underneath the waistband. Jacob gasped as my hands found what they were looking for.

"Oh my god…" he breathed quietly, his eyes closed and his body burning with desire.

As my hands went to work, I could feel my body's reaction to what I was doing to Jacob. I too was breathing quickly, my nipples were poking through my bikini top and tank top, and there was a warm, wet, tingly feeling between my legs. My body wanted to be in on the action. It was practically screaming Jacob's name. As my body reacted, my hands moved faster. Jacob could not keep his body still and was withering back and forth, muttering "Oh jeez" and "Holy Shit". My lips never left his body, trailing dangerously close to the edge of his boxers. As I continued to satisfy Jacob, his hands moved away from my hair and made their way down to my chest. He placed his hand underneath my tank top and bikini top and began to touch my nipples. His fingers moved back and forth on top of them and the feeling between my legs got hotter. I moaned in response to his hands on me and then crossed over to some more uncharted territory.

I left my one hand where they were but used one hand to move the boxer shorts down. I looked at Jacob while doing this. His face was completely flushed and his eyes seemed to be craving me. After they were down halfway, Jacob used his feet to take them off completely and kick them to the floor. I then moved my lips even farther down and placed my mouth around Jacob. I have never done anything like this before so I based my actions of Jacob's sounds and reactions. I kept my hands on him and moved them up and down as my mouth moved at the top of him. Jacob moaned loudly and then I saw him place a pillow over his head from the corner of my eye. I used my tongue and moved it up and down Jacob. I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth so while my hands were busy at the bottom, my mouth worked at the top. I sucked, licked, and kissed, as Jacob kept touching me and driving me crazy. Soon, I heard Jacob gasping through the pillow, "Bella, I…I…can't take anymore…." and seconds later, I could feel Jacob orgasm in my mouth. It was warm and tasted kind of sweet as it trickled down my throat. I heard the pillow ripping but didn't take my mouth off of him. I wanted to taste every part of him. I kept licking him and stroking him until he said, "Bella, if we keep going, the whole world is going to know what we are doing. I can't keep quiet anymore." He picked me up and then brought his face towards his.

"You are amazing," he said, gasping for air and kissing my neck.

"Anytime," I said in return and looking around the room. "You better clean this up. All of that stuffing was inside that pillow?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess. I'm going to have to buy a lot more pillows if you keep doing that to me. And don't worry…I'll pay you back," he said, standing up and winking at me.

I stood up to, walking over to Jacob's dresser to assess the damage. My face was completely flushed and my hair was a disaster. My bikini top was totally untied and my tank top was hanging loosely off of my shoulder. I fixed my hair as best as I could, retied my top, and fixed the tank top. The flush on my face was still there though and I doubt it would go away anytime soon.

I saw Jacob getting dressed in the reflection of the mirror. Our eyes stayed locked on each others as he continued to get dressed. He put on a black and red bathing suit with white designs and a white T-shirt. He put his hair back into a pony tail and then put on a pair of sandals. He walked over to me as I stood still trying to fix my hair in front of the dresser. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. We were looking at each other in the reflection.

"I love you Bells, more than words can say," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling and blushing.

"Jacob? Bella? What are you doing up there?" Charlie said. We heard his footsteps climbing up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Hope you liked the last chapter…more to come in this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! For all of those who have reviewed-Thanks a ton!! They make my day!!

_I saw Jacob getting dressed in the reflection of the mirror. Our eyes stayed locked on each others as he continued to get dressed. He put on a black and red bathing suit with white designs and a white T-shirt. He put his hair back into a pony tail and then put on a pair of sandals. He walked over to me as I stood still trying to fix my hair in front of the dresser. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. We were looking at each other in the reflection._

"_I love you Bells, more than words can say," he whispered into my ear._

"_I love you too," I replied, smiling and blushing._

"_Jacob? Bella? What are you doing up there?" Charlie said. We heard his footsteps climbing up the stairs. _

Our eyes practically fell out of our head. I saw in the reflection that my mouth was hanging open in shock. I could tell by Jacob's reaction that I was not the only one who had forgotten that our fathers were downstairs. He quickly moved me over to sit on the floor in front of the television. He turned it on, along with his X-Box game console, handed me a controller, and whispered, "Pretend that we have been playing this game the whole time." He then leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

Just as we started the game, we heard the handle turn and the door opened. Jacob and I were acting as if we were focused only on the game, which happened to be a racing game.

"Are you kidding me Bells? What kind of move is that?" Jacob yelled.

"Don't cry just because a girl is beating you," I retaliated.

Charlie laughed. "So this is what you two have been up to. We have been calling you for the past 10 minutes. No wonder you haven't heard us, you have been so engrossed in this game. Well, dinner is ready so Bells, hurry up and beat the pants off of Jacob so we can start to eat. I am starving!" I blushed at the "beat the pants off of Jacob" comment and prayed that Charlie did not see it. Thankfully he didn't. Charlie then turned to walk out and stopped suddenly. "Uh…what is this on the floor over here?" he asked.

Jacob and I froze and looked at each other. "Oh…uh…Bella was mad that I beat her at the last round so she hit me with that pillow. It wasn't very strong though and after a few hits, it tore in half." Jacob said. I could see him crossing his fingers behind his back in the hopes that Charlie bought that lie.

"Bells! Now you have to buy Jacob a new pillow! That is not sportsmanship like behavior. If you can't handle Jacob beating you, then don't play with him! Jeez, it's like dealing with a little kid sometimes," Charlie said, shaking his head and then walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

We both fell backwards onto the carpet and giggled. "That was close," I said, still laughing. "I think from now on, if the parental units are around, we should not be left alone."

"I kinda liked fooling around with them downstairs. It was…I don't know…exciting to think that they could walk in at any minute," Jacob said as he stood up and held his hands out towards me to help me up.

"I thought that you forgot about them too! Your face…" I said, mocking what his face had looked like minutes ago.

"I did, I did but then I was thinking about it and it gave me a rush…I don't know, I can't explain it. All I know is that I can't resist you Bells and being with you is the only thing that I want to do. I don't care who knows or who sees us. I think that soon, we should tell Billy and Charlie," Jacob said, holding my hand as we exited his bedroom.

"Sure. But not right now. I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack. And you can say good-bye to me being allowed into your room with the door closed, just so you know," I said.

"Ugh…ok…maybe we can wait a little longer. I like it when you are all alone with me up there. Our parents are so naïve," he said quietly as we walked down the stairs. He stopped, turned around, and kissed me intensely, practically making me fall down. He then pulled away, helped me to steady myself, and chuckled. "As soon as dinner is over, I am going to take you to your surprise. Don't fill up too much on dinner…save some room for dessert," he whispered to me. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then walked in front of me down the rest of the stairs. I sighed, trying to push away the wave of dizziness that Jacob had washed over me, and continued down the stairs. It was going to be a long dinner….

I entered the kitchen and sat down next to Charlie. Jacob and Billy had their seats across from us.

"So Bells, did you win?" Charlie asked me.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You know, the game? Did you beat Jacob this time or do you have to buy him another pillow?" Charlie said, laughing.

"Oh! Uh…no…I won that game. His pillows are safe…for now," I said, looking straight into Jacob's intense eyes, which were burning into mine. Jacob knew exactly what I meant by that last comment.

Dinner consisted of grilled BBQ chicken, potatoes with sour crème and chives, and a mixture of vegetables. Jacob practically ate a whole chicken all by himself. Thank goodness that Billy knew to cook extra. His appetite since turning into a werewolf would put a sumo wrestler to shame. Following Jacob's instructions, I did not stuff myself full of chicken and potatoes, even though I had wanted to. It was all delicious. Billy was an excellent cook, hence why Charlie and I came here often.

During dinner, we all laughed and talked about random things. We talked about me heading off to the university in the fall, what I still needed to do to get ready, classes that Jacob had to take in the fall, and the prospect of him graduating early. That last topic came as surprise to me and I immediately looked at Jacob to see his reaction. He was smiling at me and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled back at him, my heart fluttering in my chest at the thought of only being away from Jacob for a year instead of two. I looked back at him and said, with my eyes, "You better work your butt off to join me next year!".

As if he knew what I was saying, his smile grew and he laughed quietly.

Dinner continued until all of the food was pretty much gone, thanks to Jacob. The word "leftovers" didn't exist in the Black household nowadays. Charlie helped to clean up and he and Billy continued to talk sports. I sighed loudly, expressing to them that I was tired of the sports talk. They ignored me though and kept on talking. Jacob and I stayed at the table. I was helping to stack all of the plates to bring over to the sink when I suddenly felt something creep up my leg. I gasped and looked at Jacob. He had a sinister look in his eyes and an evil grin on his face. I quickly looked down and I could see Jacob's foot moving up and down my thigh. He was using his height to his advantage right now. His toes were barely touching my skin as he moved his foot up and under my Capri shorts and his touch was taking my breath away. He inched his foot higher and higher. My body was getting hotter and hotter as he continued to touch me. I was trying so hard to control my breathing, seeing as how Charlie and Jacob were less than 5 feet away, oblivious to the fact that their children were fooling around right in front of them. Suddenly, his toes touched THE spot right over my bikini bottoms and I couldn't take it anymore. Still feeling worked up a little from before, I felt as if I was going to scream and God knows what else right then and there in the kitchen if I didn't stop him. I quickly stood up and almost knocked over the pile of plates on the table. My sudden reaction also almost caused Jacob to topple over in his chair. Charlie looked over at me and said, "Bells, you okay? You are all flushed."

"Yea, uh, I'm fine. I just got really hot all of a sudden. I'm going to go step outside for a minute," I said, concentrating really hard as to not hyperventilate right there in the kitchen. I walked the pile of plates over to Billy and Charlie, gave Jacob an evil death look, and stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door. I could here Jacob behind me, chucking as I left.

Once I was outside, I groaned really loudly and sat down on the porch. horizon I was going to kill Jacob! What was he trying to do in there? I put my head in my hands and tried to regulate my breathing. The sun was setting on the horizon and the cool breeze felt wonderful on my hot flushed face and in a few seconds, I felt normal. I heard the door open behind me and turned to look and see who it was, even though I had an idea of who it would be.

"Are you crazy?! What was that?!" I yelled at him, smacking him on the shoulder as he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You looked irresistible and I had to see how far I could take it. Are you really mad?" Jacob asked me, pouting his lips and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I giggled. "No, but don't do that again. You almost had a lot of explaining to do back there. I was….really….well….really close to…well….you know…." I said, blushing again and looking down at my feet. I wasn't equipped for this kind of talking.

Jacob put his hand under my chin and pushed my face up to look at his. "Bells, we can't be embarrassed in front of each other about things like this. Do you know that the fact I almost made you have an orgasm," I cringed at the word and my blush deepened, "right there in the kitchen makes me feel absolutely amazing. I want nothing more than to make you happy and satisfy you. You have done so for me and I just want to return the favor to you. I love you Bells and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy," he said to me as he leaned towards me and kissed my neck and cheek.

I sighed in response to his kisses. My heart was pounding in my chest. I would be Jacob's forever. The thought of that sent me reeling and I moved my lips to meet his in a passionate and deep kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away and looked at him. "So, what is my surprise?" I said.

"Give me 10 minutes and we will leave to go. I have to take care of a few things first," Jacob said. He kissed my forehead and stood up. I held my hands out so he could pull me up with him as well. He brought me towards him and we embraced for a few moments. "I love you Bells. I can't stop saying it," he said to me.

I looked up at him. "I love you too. Now, go get everything ready for the surprise! I don't have a lot of patience you know!" I said jokingly.

"Okay, okay," he said. He then gave me a quick kiss and went into the house.

I followed him inside. He went upstairs and I headed towards the kitchen.

I walked in to find Charlie and Billy, still talking about sports and the upcoming game, and also washing and drying the dishes. I went over to the table and brought them over the rest of the dirty dishes that were left. They didn't even notice me as I walked over to place them in the sink. I then took a sponge and cleaned off the table. After I finished cleaning, I put the sponge on the counter and leaned towards Charlie to give him a kiss on the cheek. Finally, he noticed my presence.

"Hey dad. Jacob and I are going out for a bit. If I'm not back when the game if over, you can just head home without me. I think we are going to go meet up with the rest of the gang at the beach or something so I'm not sure how late I will be. I'll call you later though on your cell phone, okay?"

"Okay Bells. Have fun!" Charlie said to me.

"See you later Bella," Billy said to me, a strange look in his eyes and a small, yet subtle grin on his face. I wonder what that was about….

I left the kitchen and went outside to the garage to grab my pocketbook, which I had left out there from earlier today. I then went back inside to freshen up in the bathroom. I reapplied my strawberry flavored clear lip gloss, added some mascara to my eyelashes, and rubbed some amber lotion onto my hands, arms, and legs. Once I felt decent, I left the bathroom and went to wait on the porch for Jacob. A few minutes later, he walked out of the front door yelling, "See ya later Dad! Bye Charlie! I won't keep her out too late!". His face was beaming and the smile he had was stretched from ear to ear.

"What is that look for?" I asked him, as he helped me up from my sitting position.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out soon enough," he said to me, kissing me gently on my lips. "You ready?"

"Of course! Let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand. "My assumption is that we are going to the beach, hence the bathing suits. Don't we need towels or something? It'll be cold when we get out of the water." The stars above were shining brightly in the night time sky.

"It is all taken care of Bells. I told you-this is a surprise and I took care of EVERYTHING so that all we have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy ourselves. I've wanted to do something like this for you for so long and I seized the opportunity after the events of the past few days," he said to me as we walked down his driveway to the street. Like I had guessed, we were heading towards the beach.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I finally got the courage to break it. "Jacob, I just want to let you know how happy I am with you. You have been there for me through so much and I just wanted to let you know that I love you and appreciate all that you have done for me. I'm ready to move on with my life and I am ready to move on and live it with you," I said to him, looking at his face as we continued to walk.

"I feel the same way Bells. And I don't think you will ever understand how happy I am to be a part of your life and your future. I don't know if you know this but…well…I've told you all about the imprinting process, right?" Jacob said to me, occasionally glancing in my direction.

"Yea, you told me all about it when you explained about Sam and Emily. Why?" I asked, very curious.

"Well, I've….I've…I hope this doesn't scare you or anything but…Bella, I've imprinted on you," Jacob whispered, stopping and turning my body to face his.

My heart was racing. I could barely breathe. "You…you've imprinted on me?" I asked, my mouth barely able to form the words.

"Yes but before you get nervous, we don't have to rush anything. It just means that my life is meant to live with yours and that we are made to be together forever…please Bells…tell me its okay…" Jacob said to me, despair in his face and his voice pleading with me for some sort of sign.

I jumped into his arms so quickly that he almost dropped me. I slammed my lips into his for an earth shattering, breath taking kiss and I could feel his body shaking in laughter. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I guess its okay then," he said to me, holding me to his body.

"Knowing that I will never lose you is the best surprise in the whole world. I was so afraid that eventually, you would move on away from me and I would have no one to confide in and no one to help me. Now, I know that we will always be together," I said happily, kissing him once again.

He soon put me down and pulled away. "I'm glad you are so happy with the news. I was very nervous to tell you. But, just so you know, that is not the surprise I had in store. I have something else planned to make this night really special," he said to me, grabbing my hand and leading the way down the street towards the beach again.

"Well okay Mr. Black. Lead the way! But just so you know, you didn't have to plan anything. Just knowing that was a gift. Hey, does Billy know? I think he gave me a weird look before I left?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. "Yea, I told him. He is very happy for me, for us. Are you happy Bells?"

"More than you'll ever know," I answered back.

Jacob's POV (as he is walking down to the beach with Bella)

_Was that a mistake? God, I really hope that I don't let her down. I really hope that Sam was right and I did imprint on her. Otherwise, I just told the biggest lie of my life. It will kill her if it wasn't the truth. Please, please just let it be the truth. I can't lose her…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Things are getting pretty interesting...rated M for some 'grown-up' scenes…for those who have reviewed-you rock!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!

"_Well okay Mr. Black. Lead the way! But just so you know, you didn't have to plan anything. Just knowing that was a gift. Hey, does Billy know? I think he gave me a weird look before I left?" I asked._

_Jacob laughed. "Yea, I told him. He is very happy for me, for us. Are you happy Bells?"_

"_More than you'll ever know," I answered back._

Jacob's POV (as he is walking down to the beach with Bella)

Was that a mistake? God, I really hope that I don't let her down. I really hope that Sam was right and I did imprint on her. Otherwise, I just told the biggest lie of my life. It will kill her if it wasn't the truth. Please, please just let it be the truth. I can't lose her…

Back to Bella's POV

We continued to walk in silence down the street towards the beach. The sky above was clear and I could see the stars shining above and a calm, warm breeze was blowing. While we walked, I would occasionally turn my head and sneak a peek at Jacob's face. More times than not, he was looking back at me. I would smile and then quickly look away. He would then pull my hand, which was entwined with his, and kiss the top of it. It felt good to be loved and wanted. I never wanted this feeling to go away and I now knew that it wouldn't. He would never leave me and that thought made my heart skip a few beats.

Within a few minutes, we were on the path that would lead us down to the beach. Jacob and I took off our sandals and held them so as to not get them bogged down with sand. My heart was racing in my chest as we continued to walk. I was the kind of girl that normally did not like someone doing something like this for me but I was beyond excited to see what he had in store for us tonight. We turned a little on the path and the beach came into view. When I saw it, I gasped. Jacob turned his body so that he was looking directly at me.

"Do you like it? It's not much but I just…" Jacob started to say. I quickly stopped him by jumping up into his arms and planting my lips onto his for an earth-shattering kiss. He put his hands on my legs and thighs to keep me from falling and we got lost in the kiss. He then pulled away, breathless, and said, "So you like it?" with a coy smile on his face.

I put my legs on the ground and his arms stayed wrapped around my waist. "It's perfect. How did you get all of this done?"

"Well, it pays to have great friends. They were really happy to hear about us and when I told them what I had planned, they were more than happy to help." He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. "Ready to head down there?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Of course!" I said. I grabbed his hand and we ran down the rest of the path to the beach. When we got down to the sand, I had to stop again and look at the beautiful landscape and set-up before me. The waves were crashing into the shore, the smell of the salt water was strong as the wind blew over my face. About a dozen Tiki torch candles were pushed into the sand with the flames burning. In the middle of the candles was a portable gazebo. It was weighted down to the ground by sand bags and surrounded by a sheer, green cloth that zipped in the front. I could see inside the gazebo an air mattress with pillows, blankets, and towels, along with a picnic basket and a cooler.

I turned to look at Jacob again. "I still can't believe that you did all of this…for me. Thank you…for everything," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently on his lips. My body felt so elated and full of love that I could hardly contain my emotions. I felt a tear fall down my cheeks and was suddenly embarrassed. I quickly moved my head down away from Jacob's and felt my signifying blush creep up my neck to my cheeks.

Jacob pushed my head up to look at his and he used his hand to wipe away the tear. He looked into my eyes for a few moments and then he pulled me into his arms for a warm, tight, loving embrace. I could feel the warmth of his body on mine and knew that he felt the same things I was feeling at that very moment.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim before we have dessert?" Jacob said, his chin resting on top of mine. "There are towels in the gazebo and I also had Leah pack an extra pair of clothes in case you get cold later."

"Wow, you thought of everything. I am very impressed," I said to him. "Sure, let's go swimming. Hey, did you know that I have never been swimming at night? This will be a first for me."

He chuckled. "No I did not. I am glad to be here for your first time….swimming at night of course," he said, looking at me and winking. I shook my head and laughed back at him.

Once we got close to the water, we undressed. I put my capris, tank top, and flip flops that had been in my hands down on the sand and turned to wait for Jacob. When I saw his expression, I immediately felt the blush from before return to my body.

"Bells, you look…amazing. The moonlight really agrees with you," Jacob said to me, putting the shirt that he had taken off on top of my clothes.

"You don't look so bad there yourself mister," I said. Even though it was darker down here, the moonlight was enough light to see the muscles of Jacob's chest and stomach. His bathing suit hung low on his hips and he looked tan, even at night.

Jacob came close to me and grabbed my hand. "The water is warm, I had the gang check it before while they were here. Wanna run and jump in?" he asked.

"Okie dokie!" I said. "One, two, three…GO!" Before I knew it, Jacob had grabbed me, thrown me into his arms bridal style, and ran us into the water. I was screaming and laughing at the same time. As we entered the water, Jacob's long muscular legs splashed water around us. He then leapt up and we both fell into the water. The warm, salty water covered us both. I closed my eyes, to prevent the salt from getting in my eyes. I felt his arms loosen from around me and I stood up, the water about waist high. I was still laughing and could barely breathe. I opened my eyes and pushed pieces of hair that had fallen out of my messy bun away from my face. "Jacob?" I coughed out. I didn't hear anything. "Jacob?" I called out again, worry in my voice. Still nothing. I looked around me in the water. I couldn't see anything below the surface of the water. My heart was racing in panic. I was splashing the water, yelling, "Jacob? Jacob? Where are you?"

Suddenly, I heard a loud splash from behind me, a growl, and I felt arms wrap themselves tightly around me. I screamed as the hands moved me around so that I was face to face with Jacob. When he saw the expression on my face, he burst out laughing.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes! I thought you hurt yourself. I was calling your name and you didn't answer me. I thought you hit your head or something when we ran in the water…jerk!" I yelled, slapping him on the shoulder. I put a pout on my face to show that I was upset with him.

"Aw…I'm sorry Bells! I was just trying to play a trick on you…are you mad at me?' he said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes again.

"Ugh, no. I could never stay mad at you…but you better never do that again buddy!" I said, squeezing out of Jacob's arms and then splashing him.

An all out splashing contest ensued. Jacob, having bigger arms and a bigger, more developed, and gorgeous looking upper body beat me in minutes. Jacob decided, once he had declared himself, "Winner and champion" to tackle me again in the water, this time though keeping his arms tight around my waist. He kept me from falling completely in the water. He then moved us out so that we were in deeper water. His feet were touching the sand underneath us but he moved his arms so that he could wrap my legs around his waist. He then moved his arms so that they were caressing the curves of my hips. The feel of his hands and the movement of the water felt warm on my body. While he was walking us out further, our eyes were interlocked, and my hands were stroking his cheeks. The glistening water on his slicked back hair and the light from the moon caused his skin to look as if it was sparkling.

That twinge in my stomach returned instantaneously and to push it out, I pulled my body closer to Jacob's. He stopped walking out at this point and we just stood there, or I should say he stood there while I held on to his body. The twinge was lessening and I was trying to slow my heart down. Jacob just held on to me as the water moved around us. There was no noise, nothing out here but our two hearts beating, the water lapping, and our breathing. I pulled my head away from his chest, and just stared into his eyes. The moon was reflecting in them, and he looked beautiful.

I smiled. "This may not sound quite right but you look well…beautiful out here in the water."

He chuckled. "That's funny, I was just thinking similar thoughts about you."

I frowned. "Similar?"

"Yeah, because there is no word in the human language that could right now express just how amazing you look here tonight."

I moved my face towards his and kissed him softly, at first. The kiss intensified quickly and our mouths were hungry for each other. His hands were moving around my hips and moving to my inner thighs. I kept my legs locked around his waist. Even though we were out in the water, I could feel the warmth that was traveling down to the now very alert and sensitive part of my body. My body was yearning for more from Jacob. I wanted to feel him on me, inside of me.

These emotions were all new to me and while I was experiencing passion and arousal like this for the first time, I was also slightly embarrassed by my body's reactions and my thoughts of what I wanted Jacob to do to me. I was abruptly distracted from my thoughts of awkwardness as Jacob's fingers skimmed the outside of the bottoms to my bathing suit. Our mouths refused to pull away from one another, our lips and tongue swollen from the movements. One of Jacob's hands was playing with the tie that held my bathing suit bottom together and his other hand was touching my engorged feminine center through my bathing suit. I gasped at the touch and pushed my body closer to his. I didn't want him to stop anything that he was doing. I wanted him to do more, I wanted him as close to me as he could possibly be, I just wanted HIM. He continued to move his fingers in circles around the front of my bathing suit and he moved his lips away from mine. He placed them on my neck, kissing and sucking as he moved then to my chest. I was gasping as he moved his lips over my wet body and kept his fingers busy. He then moved his mouth back up towards my ears and whispered, "Can I keep going?"

I panted back, "Don't even think about stopping!"

He chuckled slightly. "Well, I guess I'm on the right track then. I'm gonna base my next movements on your reactions. So, if you seem to like it, I'll go further. If I don't see a reaction, well, that just means I'll have to stop," he said seductively, while continuing to kiss my neck and ear lobe. I could barely muster a response to what he had said. I tried to say, "Don't stop" but it kind of came out sounding like a baby was speaking in gibberish.

He bought his lips back to mine and I hungrily accepted them. I loved kissing Jacob and I loved the feelings he gave me. I felt Jacob moving my bathing suit away from my body. He was moving his fingers around my thighs and the outside of my hot, anticipating core, coming close to it but not touching. He did this over and over again. I was shuddering in expectation, my body ready for whatever came next. But then, I realized what he was doing. He was teasing me! That jerk! I moved away from him and glared at him. He laughed. "Like that?" he asked.

"Well, let's see how you like this," I said, as a feeling of bravado came over me. I reached one of my hands down below the waist of his bathing suit. I could feel his erection and grabbed it. He clenched his mouth shut and I heard a sudden intake of air. "Dear Lord," he said with his eyes shut as I stroked up and down, squeezing tightly with each stroke. I continued to do that for a minute and then stopped and removed my hand from his bathing suit.

"What the…" he said, his eyes snapped open. I had leaned back at this point and had my arms across my chest.

He was breathing hard. "Okay. So I take it that you don't like the teasing. That just means I will just have to get straight to the point." He used one hand to unlock my arms and bring me close to him. He slammed his lips to mine and I immediately forgot what we had just talked about. One of his hands was wrapped around my thigh and the other one was caressing its way down to my bathing suit bottom again. I was panting and moaning as we continued to kiss. It felt as if my body was going to explode, like a rush of water was going to splash over us. He then moved his fingers so that he was pushing the bathing suit to the side again. His fingers were touching my skin, rubbing my core gently. I was beyond moaning at this point. I was groaning and panting and who knows what else, all at the same time. I pulled my mouth away from Jacob's and he moved his to kiss my shoulders and chest. He inched his mouth farther down until he was kissing my breasts through my bathing suit top. My head was tilted back, facing the sky with my eyes closed. I just kept breathing hard and moaning over and over again. My whole body was shaking and I felt very hot, even though we were in the water. He moved his fingers faster on me, his tongue moving my bikini top aside and licking my nipples. I was practically convulsing. My body was not used to feeling this way. I was getting hotter and hotter being in his arms. I began to say, "Don't stop," over and over again and thankfully, he kept going. I never wanted this feeling to go away.

Then, very slowly and gently, he moved his fingers and pushed them up inside of me. At first, I felt a slight pinch, due to my lack of experience in this department. Jacob then used his thumb to rub the spot that his fingers were previously touching and the pinching feeling soon disappeared. I relaxed again and Jacob started to move again. He moved his fingers up and down in me, also moving them back and forth. His thumb was stroking me, fast, then slow, fast, then slow. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my face down and pushed his face until his lips were back on mine. I was still moaning, my body pulsing under his touch. He must have known how close I was to bursting so he used his other hand to pull me closer. He never stopped moving his other hand and I was very happy for that. I felt a huge, hot blush, a blush I have never felt before, covering my entire body and then it happened. I moaned very, very loudly and my body convulsed violently. I was practically screaming Jacob's name over and over again. He continued to move his fingers the whole time my body exploded over him. I was gasping, pulling my mouth away from his, my head snapping back as the fireworks inside my body continued to go off. Soon, I felt the blush vanish and the violent movements dissipated. I sighed, which was again, a loud sound out here in the middle of the water, and hung my head down. Every single muscle and every part of my body, even my eyelashes, were relaxed and calm.

Jacob moved his fingers and fixed my bathing suit bottom. He made sure the tie was nice and secure before he bought his hand to the surface. He then pushed my face up to face his and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"So, I take it that I did okay?" he said, staring into my eyes.

"Hmm…" I said, my mouth so relaxed that it couldn't even form words. Jacob's actions had erased the past few years of stress and worry from my body and it felt…well, there were no words to describe how good I felt.

"Seeing you like that…God Bells, you are a mischievous hot little thing. You have no idea what you do to me," Jacob said, pulling me close to him again. I could still feel his erection through his bathing suit.

My mouth and brain were finally able to put together a coherent thought. "Well, it was your actions that caused the little devil in me to come out, so give yourself a pat on the back," I said, smirking at him.

Jacob then moved one of his hands and gave himself a few pats on the back. I laughed. "Don't worry, there is plenty more where that came from," he said to me, winking.

"What, pats on the back?" I laughed back, shaking my head. I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear him say it.

"No, and you know exactly what I mean," he then spun us around in the water and jumped, with me still in his arms, under the water. I closed my eyes but could still feel his arms locked around my body. His lips found mine under the water and we kissed there until we needed to come up for air.

I opened my eyes and fixed my mess that is my hair as best as I could. Jacob released me and he pushed his long black hair away from his face.

"Bells, it think it is time to say good night to the water…you are shivering," Jacob said to me. Until he said something, I hadn't noticed that my body was shaking, I had goosebumps on my arms, and my teeth were chattering. I wasn't sure why my body suddenly had a different reaction to the water, seeing as how before, it had been warm to me. I blamed the wind that was blowing because it was a little cooler now.

He grabbed my arms and we walked out of the water onto the sand. Jacob and I walked over to grab our clothes that we had left there before our swim. I was really cold now. Jacob pulled me close to him and he used his body heat to keep me warm. It worked a little bit.

We walked up the sand and into the gazebo, the covering blowing in the breeze. Jacob grabbed the towels for us. He wrapped one around me and pulled me towards him again, rubbing my arms up and down to help me get warmer. My teeth weren't chattering anymore but I still felt a slight chill.

As he was drying me off and warming me up, I looked up at him. I was instantly overcome with love and devotion, the cold leaving my body for good. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you," I said, looking into his eyes, hoping he could read all of the emotions I was feeling right then.

"I love you too Bells, more than you'll ever know," he replied, placing his mouth on mine for a warm, affectionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Rated M for mature scenes….Thanks for all of the reviews!! Enjoy!!

Shoutouts to **Cinnamon Selkie, turtlebrit, Harleygreen, jacoblover1313, rebelrea, Isle Esme, Team' EJ, zvamp, I love pie94, klarsen117, and **- Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!! Keep 'em coming!!!

_We walked up the sand and into the gazebo, the covering blowing in the breeze. Jacob grabbed the towels for us. He wrapped one around me and pulled me towards him again, rubbing my arms up and down to help me get warmer. My teeth weren't chattering anymore but I still felt a slight chill. _

_As he was drying me off and warming me up, I looked up at him. I was instantly overcome with love and devotion, the cold leaving my body for good. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you," I said, looking into his eyes, hoping he could read all of the emotions I was feeling right then._

"_I love you too Bells, more than you'll ever know," he replied, placing his mouth on mine for a warm, affectionate kiss._

We stayed in that embrace for a while, not wanting to let go of each other, as if we were afraid that the other would disappear if we stopped. My body, my head, my heart were so overcome with uplifting and blissful emotions that I wasn't used to. I never wanted these feelings to go away. I know that I was thinking that over and over again but it was the God's honest truth. The fact that Jacob was mine forever was something that I never wanted to forget. I would always have him with me, no matter what. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, feeling the heat from his body

With a loud gurgle, Jacob's stomach interrupted us. I broke the kiss, laughing hysterically. "Well, somebody's hungry," I said, taking the towel and wrapping it around my body. I was feeling very warm right now, the goosebumps gone.

"Ugh, stupid stomach. I was really enjoying just holding and kissing you," he said. He went over to the picnic basket, one of the blankets, and cooler, picked them up, and brought them over. He pushed open the covering to the gazebo and placed the items outside in the sand.

"Hey, why don't you change into the warmer clothes that Leah packed for you? I really want to have our dessert under the stars outside-it is such a clear night."

"That sounds perfect," I said, going to give him a quick peck on the cheek. I turned and saw the duffel bag on the floor by the air mattress. I picked it up and opened it to take out what was inside-a long sleeved dark brown shirt, tan workout pants with a matching zip-up jacket, a brand new pair of underwear and matching bra, and a pair of brown sandals. Wow, Leah was good! How she knew my size, I would never know!

I began to take the towel off and then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jacob was still inside the gazebo with me, looking at me. I stared at him, placed a seductive smile on my face, and shook my finger back and forth, signaling "No".

He pouted, causing me to giggle. "Come on Bells, isn't it safe to say that we have seen a lot of each other these past 2 days?" he said but he turned and left the gazebo, giving me some privacy. He had in his hands a shirt that he was beginning to put on over his head.

"Yea yea Romeo…don't worry, you'll see more…in due time!!! Now please, I need my privacy," I said, laughing at Jacob. I could see him working to set up the picnic and his back was to the gazebo. I turned so that my back was facing him. I would never know if he snuck a peek at me while I changed because I refused to turn around and check while I put on my new clothes. I was actually kind of hoping he did…that would have been sexy. A blush crept up my neck onto my face at the crazy thoughts I was having.

After I was all dressed, I put my wet bathing suit, the towel, and my clothes from earlier in the day into the duffel bag and zipped it shut. I undid my hair and used the brush that Leah had also packed to try and brush out the crazy knots. Once I was satisfied with the result, I grabbed my hair and put it up in a messy pony tail. I then turned around, saw Jacob sitting down on the blanket, and walked out of the gazebo. I sat down next to him on the blanket and saw an array of food laid out before me. My stomach rumbled. I must have worked up an appetite out in the water. The thought made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked me, leaning over for a kiss.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how hungry I was suddenly," I answered back. "Did you make all of this?"

"Sort of. I did have some help from Pillsbury, Betty Crocker, the local supermarket, and my good friends again," he said, leaning to grab the plates he had laid out. "What would you like to try first?"

"Hmmm, how about a piece of that angel food cake and the chocolate covered strawberries. By the way, were you expecting an army?" I asked.

"Bella, this is ME we are talking about. I could eat all of this by myself. But don't worry, I won't. I can share," he said. He had taken a knife out of the picnic basket, cut a piece of the angel food cake and placed some chocolate covered strawberries next to it. He handed me a plate and also grabbed a fork. After I had my plate, he took out a wine glass and gave it to me. I accepted it, but with a puzzled look on my face. I knew that he didn't bring a bottle of wine so I was confused as to what he was going to put in the glass. He opened the cooler and took out a bottle that said, "Sparkling Cider". I laughed quietly. He popped it open and poured some into my glass. I placed my plate down on the blanket and held onto the glass with one hand. I leaned over carefully and grabbed a glass for Jacob. He poured himself some and then placed the bottle back into the cooler.

He then took a plate in his other hand and piled it high with food-cookies, a piece of the chocolate and angel food cake, about 12 chocolate covered strawberries, and some pastries from the local La Push bakery. He put his plate down next to mine and he started to eat. I followed, finishing the food on my plate rather quickly. I took a sip from my glass and the bubbles tickled my nose. The cider tasted delicious and I finished it all.

I set my glass down on top of my plate, laying it sideways so it wouldn't blow over and break. I then leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the night sky. It truly was breathtaking. I don't think the sky has ever been this clear in Washington. Millions of stars were shining above and the moon was bright in the dark sky. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I felt the breeze ruffle my hair and blow across my face. I stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, along with being with Jacob.

I don't know how much time passed but I felt Jacob's body moving on the blanket. I opened my eyes and saw him moving my plate and glass onto his and placing it back into the picnic basket. I leaned forward to help him clean up the food, cover it, and put it back into the basket as well. We did this all in silence, with just the wind blowing and the waves crashing. After it was all cleaned up, he leaned back on his elbows, as I had done before. He nodded his head, signifying that I should move closer to him. I moved over so that my arm was touching his. I leaned my head onto his warm, solid chest and relaxed my body to lie next to his. I closed my eyes and we just sat there. Jacob had moved his arm that was touching mine out and was playing with my hair. I could also feel him kissing the top of my head and each kiss sent a shock of electricity through my body. His gentle kisses were soothing, yet worked me up into a frenzy at the same time.

We lay there, in complete silence for quite awhile. Jacob had moved his elbows so that he wasn't leaning on them anymore and I had moved my body and head so that I was still lying on him but my face was facing his. My eyes were open at this point and we just stared at each other. His hands were still entangled in my hair and one of my hands was rubbing small circles over his stomach and chest. Jacob was the first one to break the silence.

"So, what do you still have left to do with school?" he asked.

"Um…not that much. Most of my room is packed up. I still need to get a few things for our dorm room. We move in the last week of August so I have about 6 weeks to finish, which is plenty of time. I already registered for my classes for the fall and spring so I am set," I said, still not believing that I was college bound soon.

Jacob then looked away from me and his face seemed strained, almost uncomfortable. He had stopped running his hands through my hair. _Did I say something wrong? _I thought to myself.

"Listen, Bells, I…" he sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that this next year isn't going to be easy. I don't know how I can be without you. You are all I think about, all I dream about, all I care about. This whole thing is new to me, new to us, and I just want to make sure that you are happy. That is all I want in life-your happiness."

I had tears gleaming in my eyes, but I refused to let them spill over. "Jacob, you told me before, we are in this forever. I am yours, no matter where I am. And, I am happy. For the first time in what feels like an eternity, I am happy and it is all because of you. You say you imprinted on me? Well….I think that in a way, I also imprinted back on you. There IS no one else for me Jacob-you are it. I'm just sorry that it took me awhile, a LONG while, to realize it," I said, my voice soft and quiet.

I could feel Jacob's heart pounding in his chest, fast and strong. His eyes were sparkling and before I knew it, he had picked me up and placed me on top of him. He had a smile stretched on his face like he was a kid in a candy store. He reached his arms to caress my face and then brought it down so that our lips were touching. We have kissed a lot, Jacob and I, but this kiss was the kiss that could end all kisses. Fireworks went off, electricity sparked, and a volcano of passion and desire burst as our lips touched. I felt the tears from before start to spill onto my cheeks but I didn't care. This kiss was full of such love that I had not experienced or felt before.

Jacob, feeling the moisture on his hands, suddenly stopped and pulled away, worry etched into his brow. "What happened? What's wrong?" he said frantically.

I sniffled. "Nothing, nothing…that kiss…it was just…amazing and…" I couldn't finish because Jacob, having realized I wasn't in pain, put his lips back to join mine and continue the kiss that had bought me to tears.

His hands had moved away from my face and were moving down my sides until they rested on my hips. My shirt had drifted up slightly and I could feel his warm hands on my exposed skin as our mouths continued to move together. The spark that I felt from his touch caused me to moan slightly and push my body closer to his. His hands grabbed at my waist, pulling me tightly to him as we lay there on the blanket. The world around us disappeared and I felt as if we were floating. I didn't want any of it to stop. When I needed to try and catch my breath, I would just move my mouth away from his and kiss his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down so I could reach his collarbone. His breathing was erratic, his hands moving under my shirt to caress the skin on my back. His touch left a trail of fire on my body.

We stayed in that passionate embrace until I could feel Jacob moving beneath me. Not sure of what he was doing, I pulled away. Jacob quickly moved his mouth to meet mine again, and then pushed his arms up so that he was holding me under my armpits. He then sat up and I was forced to lean onto my knees. The kiss never faltered, my tongue caressing his lips and our mouths never separating. He then finagled his body so that we were both soon standing up. He then moved his arms so that he could grab my thighs and hoist my body up. I circled my legs around his waist and moved my hands so that they were entangled in his hair.

I could feel him move and turn us around and start to walk. My mind was so preoccupied with the current events that I had no idea where we could possibly be going. Occasionally, a little battle would wage between my head and my heart, a constant barrage of no's and yes's that Jacob was working hard to drown out, thought he didn't know that. I was just elated that the yes's were winning!

After a few footsteps, I felt the fabric of the gazebo touching me and knew that we were heading inside of it. Jacob moved one of his arms away from my thighs and used it to move the fabric of the opening to the side slightly so we could get it. His mouth momentarily left mine, to leave a trail of kissing from my neck to my earlobe, nibbling slightly, and eliciting a louder moan from my lips that I had anticipated.

After a few more footsteps, Jacob had leaned me down so that I was now lying on the air mattress and he was above me, his lips back on mine, hungrily kissing me and pulling me close. He leaned onto the mattress so that I didn't have to support any of his weight, but I could feel his erection pushing through his bathing suit. The heat radiating off of his body was burning into mine, and my body was yearning for his touch again.

His hands again were touching the bare skin by my hips and waist, moving up and down, causing the waistband of my pants to lower down slightly. My zip up jacket was removed and tossed to the side-though I'm not sure when he did that. My T-shirt was pushed up very high, my midriff exposed to Jacob's body heat. My hands had worked their way around his back and under his shirt, stroking the muscles of his back and gently moving my fingertips up and down, causing him to shudder, moan, and deepen the kiss further.

Jacob then stopped the kiss. He pulled away and our breathing was loud and ragged. My lips felt swollen and I could see that Jacob's were red and puffy. I only assumed that mine were the same way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my hands moving up and down his back.

"I just..I…I just wanna make sure that this is what you want….I've waited for you for so long and I can wait longer, if need be. I love you so much and I just want to know that you won't regret me in the morning," Jacob said, his eyes and face looking away from me and his voice very soft.

I felt a lump in the back of my throat. Jacob was expressing his insecurities to me and I wanted nothing more than to put them to rest. "I want you Jacob….nothing else matters to me….right now, and for forever, it's me and you. I'm tired of waiting…it's time to live in the now. I'm living my life with no regrets and I have you to thank for that," I said in a whisper, expressing some of my insecurities and thoughts to him as well. I then moved my head up to meet his lips.

As my head moved back down to the mattress, his lips stayed with mine. He had moved his hands and lifted my T-shirt up higher. He quickly pulled away so that he could pull the shirt off over my head and tossed it to the side. I used this time to then move my hands so that his shirt could be pulled over his head. After our shirts were tossed to the side, our lips met again. I could feel Jacob's hands moving around on the mattress and soon felt a blanket covering myself and Jacob's body. After the blanket was in place, I felt his hands back on my bare skin again, touching my stomach and waist. His lips had made a trail of kisses leading down towards my chest. One of his hands was playing with the lace of my bra, teasing me and causing my nipples to harden. He then used that hand to move the fabric aside and his tongue moved to lick me. My back arched up into him, enjoying the arousing feeling of his tongue on my body.

He moaned and continued to suck and lick my nipple, enjoying my reactions. I felt the familiar heat and blush creeping up my body, towards my face. He kept his mouth on my body, moving up now to my straps. He kept one hand on my nipples and used the other hand to push down the straps so that they were hanging off of my shoulders. I felt him push my bra down and then reach around under my back to unfasten it. My feet were thrashing wildly on the bed as he continued to have his mouth explore my body. After he successfully unfastened my bra, he pulled it off me and tossed it to the side. He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were moving up and down until they finally rested on my eyes. My hands were draped around his neck and I wanted nothing more than for him to put his hands on me and make me orgasm again.

"You are truly breathtaking," he said to me, leaning down to kiss me gently and then moving his mouth to kiss me all over my bare stomach and chest. I was practically panting at his touch as he moved his hands lower so that he was pulling off my pants, but leaving my underwear on. His mouth was following his hands, causing me gasp. I grabbed onto the blanket for fear of clawing and hurting Jacob, with pleasure of course.

Once my pants were off, his head drifted even lower under the blanket. My head was learning back, taking in all of the different sensations running through my body. His delicate soft lips were kissing my lower abdomen, down my inner thighs, down to my ankles, and then back up again.

When I felt Jacob stop moving, I moved my head to look down under the blanket. I say Jacob's head, resting on my stomach, looking up at me. I felt his hands on my hips, playing with the waistband of my underwear. I had moved my hands so that they were touching his cheeks and his face.

"Are you…?" he began to ask but before he could finish, I moved his face up towards mine and kissed him hard. I knew what he was going to ask me and I wanted to show him my answer instead of just telling it to him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Hope you are all enjoying the story…thanks for the great feedback!! Rated M for more fantastic lemons…a few OOC moments for Bella-I tried my best to not make too many though…don't hurt me =(

"_Are you…?" he began to ask but before he could finish, I moved his face up towards mine and kissed him hard. I knew what he was going to ask me and I wanted to show him my answer instead of just telling it to him._

That was enough for him to know that he could keep going. This was a first time for both of us and I could tell from looking into his eyes that he wanted it to be memorable and wonderful.

I deepened the kiss. I moved my hands so that they were touching Jacob's back and thighs so that I could push him closer to me. His erection was touching my hot moist bundle of nerves through the clothing and I moaned into his mouth. I then adjusted my hands so that they came to the waistband of his bathing suit and pushed them down. The only thought running through my mind was feeling Jacob over every inch of my body. He moved his legs around so that eventually, the bathing suit came off completely and I pushed it to the floor. His lips left my mouth again and traveled down to where they had been before. His hands, which had been playing with the waistband of my panties moved them down my legs. His lips were kissing my naked body, all the way down to my navel as he pushed my panties down until they were off completely and he threw them onto the floor next to the air mattress.

He looked up at me again, adoration and love pooling in his eyes. I smiled and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed at being completely naked and exposed. Jacob's hands were touching me all over, causing sparks in my blood and I closed my eyes and moaned again.

"Mmmm…Jacob…please,"' I said, my voice low and throaty.

"What Bells?" he asked, still touching me, his hands close to my core, barely touching me and teasing me.

"Please, touch me…I want you," I said in the same low voice. My head could hardly believe what I was saying. Me, little innocent Bella, was practically begging to be touched. Who knew?

Jacob's upper body disappeared for a minute, the blanket covering the bottom half has he leaned off of the mattress. I could hear him going through a bag, as if looking for something.

"Sorry…had to find this before we continued," he said, holding up a condom in his hands and readjusting himself under the blanket and hovering over my body.

"So," I said to him, "I guess you had these intentions all along when you planned this little outing…figured I would give it up pretty easily?" I had added mock disgust to my voice, hoping to make him squirm a little. It worked.

" NO!" he yelled. "I…I just wanted to be prepared, just in case…oh you have to believe me Bells," he said, talking a mile a minute and practically shaking.

I giggled and moved my face up to kiss his. I then leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Just messin' with you Black…I'm actually very glad you have that with you." With a sudden boost in confidence and bravery, from where I don't know, I went back to kissing him and taking the condom wrapper out of his hands. I opened it up and took it out, tossing the foil wrapper to the side, along with everything else. Jacob tried to take it from my hands as our lips continued to move together and our tongues danced with one another but I wanted to be the one to put it on him-that way, I got to touch and tease him. I moved one hand down, caressing his stomach. When my hand reached his long, hard erection, I immediately wrapped my fingers around him and stoked up and down. Jacob groaned into me and his hands were back down between my legs, touching my wet folds and rubbing soft, slow circles on my center. My hips were pushing up into him, practically bucking off of the air mattress. As I continued to stroke him with my one hand and he kept his hands busy on me, I moved the hand that had the condom in it down under the blanket until it met my other hand. The two hands worked to stroke Jacob as he continued to moan and they pushed the condom on into place. I continued to stroke him as his fingers worked their magic on me.

Jacob's fingers had moved from my core inside of me, softly and gently, preparing me for what was going to happen. I felt hot, like my body was on fire and my groans elicited more from Jacob and his fingers moved quicker and quicker inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel Jacob-all of Jacob-inside of me. I moved my hands away from him and put them back up so that they were cupping his face. I pulled my lips away and tried desperately to concentrate on the eyes of Jacob in front of my face as his fingers kept moving down below.

"I love you…I need you…" I said to him, looking him in the eyes as I tried to control my breathing.

"I love you too Bells," he said to me as he moved his fingers out from inside of me. He kissed me, gently this time and I groaned in the absence of his body parts that had been pleasuring me so.

He pulled away from me and looked at me. I was taking in all of his features as we lay there- his long black hair was all disheveled, his eyes dark with passion, his muscular upper body, his tan skin-it was Jacob, my Jacob, there with me. I put my arms onto his lower back as he pushed himself inside to my wet, pulsing body. Our eyes remained opened and locked on each other as he entered. There was a slight stab of pain as he entered further into me but after that, it was pure bliss. I let out a loud groan and I felt my eyes go into the back of my head. Jacob let out the air he had been holding in, in a loud hiss. As he slowly continued to fill me, I pushed him down further, wanted to feel all of him in me.

He then started to move up and down, slowly at first and then building up speed. Every time he came down he would hit my spot, the spot that caused me to almost pass out in pleasure -he felt so good. My hips were lifting off of the mattress, trying to push him harder into me,. My nails were digging into Jacob's back and I knew that there would be marks, but I didn't care-besides-he's a werewolf-they would heal quickly.

His mouth and mine were hungrily kissing one another, his lips leaving mine to travel down and caress my nipples, or nibble my neck or ear lobe. He was grunting, moaning my name and I could only repeat the same phrase over and over again in between trying to breathe-"God, Jacob…"

We moved as one, unable to keep our bodies still. Our hands touching each other, our mouths, when not connected to one another, were kissing ear lobes, necks, shoulders, and any other piece of bare skin it could reach. The sounds of our pleasure and the huffs and puffs of our breathing were all that could be heard. Just as before, I felt that familiar heat and blush overtake my body and I knew that I was close to having another orgasm. I pulled my lips away from Jacob's to look at his face. Sweat was glistening down his face and as he continued to move in me, a smile spread on his face. Every time he came down, I panted, so close to going over the edge. Jacob saw my reactions and moved himself down harder and faster. My panting became out of control and quickly, my body was jerking under his, pulsating and hot with pleasure. My muscles clenched around his as he continued to move himself in me. I groaned quite loudly and slammed my lips to Jacob's. He moaned into my mouth and I felt a surge of heat radiate off of his body. His orgasm quickly followed mine, his body pulsing into mine. His body felt so amazing in mine that as he moved and finished, I was brought to another wonderful, yet more calming, orgasm.

As our bodies relaxed, we pulled our mouths away from one another. Jacob's already dark face was flushed from our activities and his eyes were full of such emotion. His chest was heaving up and down, as was mine. He moved his hand up and used it to brush a piece of my hair away from my face. He then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Bells, more than words could ever describe," he said into my ear in such a delicate voice, I shivered.

"I love you too Black," I said back, feeling so peaceful.

He moved out of me, causing a small whimper to escape my mouth. He chuckled at my response. I playfully punched him on the arm. He leaned down and kissed me on my nose. He then moved the blankets off of him and stood up, his naked body glistening in sweat and glowing in the light of the tiki torches that were still lit outside. I turned and leaned on my arm as I watched him walk across the gazebo and get a towel. His bare back was to me and he used the towel to wipe the sweat off of his body and to clean up. He disposed of the condom in a plastic bag he found on the sand. He threw the towel, along with his bathing suit, which he had picked up off of the ground, into a duffel bag and pulled out another change of clothes. He put on the shorts he had in his hand but left the shirt off. "Thank goodness for that," I thought to myself.

He turned around to me and smiled. I blushed and looked away from his gaze. He came back over to me and laid down on top of the blanket, which I now had pulled up to my chest. He pulled my face to look at his and that was how we stayed. He stoked my cheeks with his warm soft hands. He kept whispering, "I love you," over and over to me as I smiled back at him. The last thing I remember before I closed my eyes was him saying to me, "Sweet dreams Bells."

I opened my eyes the next morning to see the sun streaming down in through the gazebo. "Gazebo?" I thought, a little disoriented at first. Then I turned and looked to my right and all of the memories from last night came flooding back to me and I smiled. Jacob was asleep, snoring rather loudly, next to me. His shirt was now on and he was covered with another blanket. I kissed him gently on the cheek and carefully stood up to stretch, using the blanket that I had to cover myself. Ouch, I was a bit sore in some places, having used muscles that I haven't used ever before but it was a great feeling.

I had a smile on my face as I gathered up the clothes I had worn last night and proceeded to get dressed. As I finished pulling up my yoga pants and zipped up the sweatshirt, I had a panic attack. I suddenly realized that I had never made it home last night and had never called Charlie to let him know I was…well….I would have thought of something to tell him.

I sat down on the bed and began to breathe quickly, my heart racing and my thoughts running through my head a mile a minute that Charlie was going to come after us with one of his shot guns.

My breathing must have been pretty loud because I felt the mattress move and Jacob saying, "Hmm…Bella?" I turned to look at him and my face must have said it all. "What's wrong? What happened?" he said as he sat up in a panic.

"I…We…Charlie…never went home…I'm dead," I managed to say out loud.

Jacob chuckled and moved his body so that my head was resting in between his hands. "Breathe Bells. The game they were watching ended at 8 pm and you know that Charlie headed home right after that. As I was planning the…amazing night, I told Billy that if we weren't back by 10, to call Charlie and tell him that you fell asleep watching a movie and that you would be home later on tomorrow…or in this case, today. "

"So wait, Billy knows what…" I started to say, a look of confusion spreading onto my face. I really didn't need Billy knowing what Jacob and I had done last night.

Jacob interrupted my train of thought. "He knows that I was planning a romantic dinner on the beach for you and my plan to sit and relax under the stars. I just happened to mention that if we fell asleep," as he said that, he put those last two words inside of his air quotes that he made with his hands, "could he cover for us so that we didn't have to rush our night. Trust me, I thought of EVERYTHING," he said to me, pulling me towards him in a kiss.

All of my previous worries and thoughts escaped my head as our lips connected. I sighed, pulling my body closer to his until I was straddling him in his lap, my legs crossed behind his back. He deepened the kiss and my body instantly responded. My hands went into his hair, pushing his body close to me. Within minutes, we were both completely naked again, on top of the blankets, moving together as if our lives depended on it. I was still over him, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs still wrapped around his waist. It wasn't slow or delicate, like the first time, but harder and filled with more heat, fire, and passion that I could ever put into words. We only stopped moving so that Jacob could go find another condom and put it on and those few minutes were a killer for me-my body was aching for him.

The noises that we were making were a bit more animal like than last night and I am sure that if I focused on them too much, I would have been embarrassed with myself and the moment would have been lost. I rocked myself over his body and Jacob bought me to an orgasm that reverberated throughout my whole entire body and caused me to cry out. My walls closed over him as he continued to grind his hips into mine and I soon felt him twitching inside of me. He grabbed onto my lower back, pulling me close to him as he grunted and said in a low voice, "Ungh, God Bella", as he finished.

I pulled my face up away from his neck, which was now donned with nice red marks from my lips and teeth, and looked up at him, panting and breathing heavily.

"Now that is how we should wake up everyday," Jacob said to me, pulling my face towards his for another kiss.

I laughed as I pulled away. "I love you so much. Last night, just now, everything was amazing….just as I had imagined it would be," I said to him.

"I love you too Bells and I will give you plenty more amazing and wonderful nights…forever and ever."

"Forever and ever," I said, pulling him close to me again for another kiss.

A/N- As I was writing this chapter, I realized that there is a lot that I can do with this story and a lot of different angles I can take…I'm very excited and can't wait for you all to see what happens to our favorite couple! Please, don't forget to review!! Hope everyone had a nice Easter/Passover/Spring Break…it's back to work for me tomorrow =(


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-So sorry for the delay…having some major life issues and work issues…please don't hurt me!! It is nice and long to make up for the lateness. This chapter is kinda fluffy but I like fluff! Don't worry-there is some GOOD stuff coming up soon! Hope you all enjoy Charlie in this chapter! I had fun writing his reactions.

"_Now that is how we should wake up everyday," Jacob said to me, pulling my face towards his for another kiss. _

_I laughed as I pulled away. "I love you so much. Last night, just now, everything was amazing….just as I had imagined it would be," I said to him._

"_I love you too Bells and I will give you plenty more amazing and wonderful nights…forever and ever."_

"_Forever and ever," I said, pulling him close to me again for another kiss._

We stood up and got freshened up and dressed. I helped Jacob begin to clean up the gazebo because he informed me that Sam would be coming by with his truck to help us get everything off of the beach.

I found my purse and checked my cell phone-no missed calls which meant that Charlie had spoken to Billy. Charlie would be at work by now so I sent him a text letting him know that I would be home later for dinner. Once he had realized that I was going away to school, he became more technologically savvy. I was quite impressed with his newfound ability to text and email.

As I gathered up all of the leftovers and Jacob deflated the air mattress, we couldn't stop looking at each other. He had a grin on his face that I am sure was mirrored on mine. I was truly floating on cloud nine.

As we were putting everything into organized piles and taking down the tiki torches, I heard the sound of Sam's truck. I looked up towards the path and saw him, Seth, and Leah getting out of the car and walking towards us.

"Hey hey!" Seth shouted once he was close to us. "Did we have fun?" He laughed and winked at me.

I could feel the blush on my face and I had to look away from the group. When Seth was close to Jacob, Jacob punched Seth on the arm. "Jerk," Jacob said as Seth said, "Hey! Ow!"

"Ladies, ladies, can we quit the bickering and get this stuff cleaned up and hauled out? Some of us have lives we want to get back to," Leah said as she joined us on the sand.

I chuckled and walked over to her. I knew that she wasn't one to show emotions but I still wanted to thank her for last night. I went over and hugged her. She was stiff at first but I said, "Thanks. I know that you helped him a lot last night with setting up, the food, and getting my clothes and stuff. I just wanted to say thanks."

She gently hugged me back and said, "No prob. Just helping out a friend."

We broke apart and then we all finished up. The boys took down the gazebo while Leah and I brought some of the bags and the cooler up to put into the back of Sam's truck.

It took us a while but finally, everything was in the back of Sam's truck and the beach was all cleaned up. I stood next to the truck and as the wind whipped my hair, I looked out towards the water and reminisced about the events of the past day. A smile crept onto my face and I felt elated. I closed my eyes and at that moment, Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his warm arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Ready to go back and join the real world?" he whispered into my ear.

"Ugh. I guess so," I said, turning my head to look into his eyes.

"When we get back, you have to tell Charlie about the fact that we are…" he began to say.

"Whoa! If you think I am going to tell Charlie how close we REALLY are, you've got another thing coming," I said in a panic.

Jacob laughed out loud, a loud boisterous laugh. "No! He'll take out his gun and shoot me! I just think we need to tell him that we are…well, you know…boyfriend and girlfriend." I could tell he was embarrassed using that terminology. I felt the same way. I haven't really made myself familiar with falling into those categories.

"I'm sorry, we're what?" I said, pretending to be in shock. I wanted to ruffle his feathers a little bit. It worked-a little too well.

"I…um…um…" he began to pull his arms away from me and his eyes showed what I could only assume to be devastation. I immediately felt bad for joking with him.

I turned to look at him and wrapped his arms back around my waist. "Sorry, I was just messing with you a bit. I love the idea of being your girlfriend, even though the term seems so light. We are more like…soul mates. Yea, I like that a little better. But, for Charlie's sake, I'll be your girlfriend," I looked up at him and smiled. He sighed deeply and leaned down to kiss me. As the kiss quickly deepened, we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Didn't you two get enough of each other last night?" Seth said laughing while I hid my head and Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, just can't get enough of her," Jacob said, causing me to blush, as usual.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but we've gotta get back," Sam said, slamming the back of the truck closed.

"Back to real life," Jacob whispered, kissing the top of my hand that he was holding.

There was only room for three people in the cab of Sam's truck so Jacob and I had to sit in the back with all of the stuff. It was a pretty bumpy ride back to Jacob's house but he held me tight so I wouldn't fly out.

Once we got there, Sam, Seth, and Jacob unloaded the big heavy stuff and placed it into the garage. Leah and I bought the other bags and things into the house and placed them in the hallway leading to the kitchen. I walked outside and said goodbye to Sam and Seth, giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek for their help with Jacob yesterday. I then hugged Leah, thanked her again, and they left.

Jacob took my hand in his and we walked into the house. I helped him empty out the coolers and put the leftovers in the fridge. We then cleaned and washed the utensils that we had used and he kissed me on my nose, told me he'd be right back, and went to go put the cooler in the garage.

I opened the fridge and got a bottled water. I sat down at the table and just thought back to how things have changed in that past few months. I went from being alone and miserable to loved and wanted forever. I took a sip from the bottle and found myself smiling yet again.

"Well, that is an expression that I have not seen in a long time," Billy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen, startling me and causing me to drop the bottle on the floor. Water spilled everywhere.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll clean that," I said, quickly standing up and running to the

counter to get the nearest towel.

Billy chuckled while I blushed at my clumsiness. "I didn't mean to startle you but I was just happy to see that smile again. Its been awhile," he said to me.

I put the wet towel into the sink and placed the bottle into the recycling bin. I then got myself another bottled water. "I've been happy Billy. Come on. I have practically lived here these past few months and I know you have seen me smile, even laugh," I said to him as I sat down again at the table.

"I know but it has been awhile since I have seen THAT particular smile on your face. And it makes me even happier to know that my Jacob was the one to put it there," Billy said to me.

I don't think I have ever blushed so red in my entire life. Thankfully Jacob walked in at that exact moment.

"Hey dad!" he said. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, there is a game on later tonight and I told Charlie that we would head over there after work. He is gonna grab some pizzas for us so Bella doesn't have to cook for an army to feed you," Billy said, laughing.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna bring Bella home because she has some things to do to get ready for school next month and then I'll come home, do my chores, and work on the car if that is okay with you," Jacob said as he went behind Billy's wheelchair.

"Good. I'll see you later," Billy said. "Bye Bella. See you later, around 7 or so."

"Alright, bye Billy," I said as Jacob wheeled him into the living room.

As soon as Jacob came back, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen. We walked into the hallway and with his other hand, he picked up a backpack that I could only guess had my clothes from yesterday in it and my pocketbook. We walked out to my truck. I started to walk to the driver's side but he pulled on my hand and brought me over to the passenger side. I shook my head at him but knew that seeing as how this was his dad's old truck, he knew how to drive and handle it.

He opened the door for me and waited until I got in until he closed the door behind me. While he walked around to the driver's side, I fished through my bag until I found my keys. I took them out and as he got into the car, I handed them to him. He started the car and we were off towards my house.

"Do you need any help packing some stuff up?" Jacob asked me as he drove the car, pushing it more than I ever had.

"Yea actually, that would be a big help. I have to go through a few boxes that are on a shelf high up in my closet and I need to run to the store to pick up a few necessities, like a bathrobe, sheets made for college mattresses, the usual stuff. I have a pretty long list. If you want to keep me company, I would greatly appreciate it..oh but wait, you told your dad that you would help him around the house," I said to him.

"Don't worry. You know I would gladly do anything to be with you," he said as he reached over and took my hand. "I'll call Billy and just tell him that I'll do my chores early tomorrow instead of today. He won't mind, especially because I am the one who put that smile back on your face."

I blushed, yet again today. He squeezed my hand. We rode the rest of the way in silence. There was no need to talk to fill it-with Jacob, I was comfortable no matter what we were doing. When we got to my house, he pulled the car into the empty driveway. He turned off the car practically jumped out of the car and ran over to my door to open it for me. I giggled at his display of chivalry. He grabbed the bags and handed me my keys so I could open the door. When we got inside, Jacob walked into the living room.

"I'm gonna call my dad now. I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Sure."

I took all of my things upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and threw the bags on the bed to go through. I placed my pocketbook at the head of the bed and opened the other bag and took out my clothes from yesterday. I went out into the hallway and put them into the dirty laundry basket. The pile was pretty big so I figured I would have to put on a load later on.

I went back into my room and sat down at my computer to check my emails. One from Renee, just checking it and another from my future roommate. Michelle. She had sent me a finalized list of the big items we would need for the room. She had agreed to buy the television and I was going to buy the mini fridge. The email mentioned that if I could pick up the microwave, she would do the first run of food shopping for the room. I emailed her back, telling her that that arrangement was perfect.

I couldn't wait to meet her. We both were English majors and we both liked the classics. She grew up in a small town as well with a small family. This living arrangement could not get any better.

I was so engrossed in writing my responding email to Michelle that I didn't hear Jacob enter my room. I had just hit "send" as he scared the ever living daylights out of me. He wrapped his arms around my and said, "Boo!"

I screamed as he lifted me up and threw me onto the bed.

"That was SO not funny!" I yelled at him as he tickled me. I tried to punch him but to no avail-I threw some pretty weak punches.

He was laughing very hard. He stopped tickling me and we both sat up on my bed. "Your face was priceless! I don't think I have ever seen you so petrified!" He continued to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, keep laughing," I said sarcastically as I snuggled into his arms.

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I could feel him stroking my arm and we lay like that for a few minutes. Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"Last night was…well, there are no real words. I was so happy to be with you and to do all of that for you. Did you, um, well, enjoy yourself?" I could tell he was embarrassed by that last statement. We didn't really talk about the massive step that our relationship had taken.

I moved my head to look up at him. "Last night was the best night of my life. I have never felt so loved and wanted in my life. You are amazing Jacob and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

That seemed to cheer him up. He leaned down to kiss my lips and the kiss quickly intensified. I really didn't want to but I had to push him away. "Sorry Romeo but I have to get that stuff done today. I leave in about 4 weeks and I want to be able to enjoy the rest of my summer before the work load begins. I'll make sure to repay you for your kindness today later," I said seductively and winked at him.

He groaned but smiled. "Fine, let's get this show on the road."

We got up off the bed and went to work. We finished going through the boxes in my closet and I ended up throwing most of the stuff away. It either didn't fit me anymore or I just had no desire to wear it again. After a couple of hours, we went downstairs and I fixed Jake and me some chicken salad sandwiches with potato salad. Jacob couldn't keep his hands off of me as I made the chicken salad and needless to say, we christened my kitchen table. I know! That is not like me but what can I say-Jacob gets the best of me. Thankfully, he was gentle otherwise that table would have been broken to pieces.

We quickly cleaned up and ate our sandwiches-me, only one and Jacob four. We talked about my classes and Jacob didn't seem to mind listening to me as I rambled on and on about my professors, who were published authors, and my roommate. He smiled and joined in the conversation but I could see in his eyes that it hurt to talk about me leaving, even if it was only a few hours away.

After the dishes were in the sink, I ran upstairs, grabbed my list from the desk, my pocketbook, and met Jacob again at the bottom of the stairs. I kissed him on the nose and ran to the kitchen to leave Charlie a quick note in case we ran late. I then locked up the house. I insisted on driving-we had to go to Seattle to make stops at Target and Walmart and I had a feeling that I would be tired and would want him to drive home. As I drove, he kept his left on hand massaging the muscles of my neck and shoulders and we just talked and laughed about everything and anything-regardless of the fact that our relationship has changed. Everything, for the first time, felt so right.

Five hours later, we made it back home. As I had predicted earlier, I made Jake drive my car back because I was exhausted! We got almost everything on my list, except for the big items. Charlie had promised to help me pay for them and Renee was sending me some money as well so I kept this trip specific and focused on the small stuff, supplies, and a few clothing items.

By the time we got home, Charlie was just pulling in, pizzas and soda, and beer for the "grown-ups" in hand. Jacob dropped me off and told me he would be back in a bit with Billy. I grabbed a few of the bags from the back but Jake insisted he would help me with the rest later.

With my hands full of bags and Charlie's full of food, we had a difficult time opening the door.

"Busy today Bella?" he asked.

"Yea," I said, finally getting the door opened and walking inside. I put the bags on the floor by the stairs, and went to help Charlie with the load he had. "I went and grabbed some of the smaller items today with Jake's help. Michelle emailed me back with a list of the bigger items we need to go pick up and I figured we could go next week when we get the couches from your friends and the desk." Michelle and I were getting a dorm room that had a small sitting area and Charlie had some friends at the department who were getting rid of some furniture. To save money, I was taking it off of their hands and putting a slip cover on it so it would look as good as new.

We made our way into the kitchen and placed everything on the counter. I got out the plates and glasses to set the table. By the time everything was set up and Charlie had changed out of his uniform, Billy and Jake had returned. Jake wheeled Billy into the house and after my long day of shopping and being literally swept off of my feet, we started to dig in right away.

Thank goodness that Charlie had gotten 3 pies because Jake ate a pie all by himself. Man, those werewolves can eat! Just as Charlie and Billy were cleaning up their plates and about to head into the living room to watch the game, Jacob elbowed me. I looked at him and his look said, "Better tell him now before Billy brings up something embarrassing."

I sighed. "Hey Dad, Billy, could you guys stick around for a second. i…we…uh…I guess we want to tell you something." It wasn't easy to tell your father anything when it came to dating and guys.

Billy's face showed his happiness and his understanding of the situation and I blushed. It was just weird having our fathers know about out personal life. I went to go look at Charlie's face and was shocked. His face was dark red, almost purple, and I saw his fists balled at his sides. My brow furrowed in confusion and I needed to calm him down before he remembered where he put his gun.

"Dad," I started but before I could finish, he cut me off.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?!" he yelled out, looking at me, then to Jake, then back to me again.

Jake, who had been drinking some of his soda, spit it out all over the table. Thank goodness Charlie and Billy had moved away from the table. Billy started to laugh uncontrollably and I blushed something fierce.

My dad was shaking at this point. "I'm gonna kill him! You are starting college in 4 weeks! What were you thinking?!"

My kitchen had turned into a zoo. Jake was practically chocking, Billy was still laughing, so hard I might add that he almost fell out of his chair, and none of this was helping to calm my father down. He was shaking and convulsing. I stood up and went to stand in front of Charlie and stare at him face to face.

"Dad! Calm down! You need to sit down and relax! I am NOT pregnant! Jeez! Can I please explain myself?" I shouted.

Slowly, the color of my father's face returned to normal and his breathing calmed. Jake was okay too, trying to clean up the mess he had made. Billy had rolled himself over to Charlie to help calm his buddy down. They both walked over to the table and rejoined Jake and I.

"Okay, well while that was fun," I said with a sarcastic tone, "I just wanted to talk to you both. As you know, Jake and I have been friends for a long time and he has been there for me through thick and thin." He grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. "We have been spending a lot of time together and we have decided that we didn't want to just be friends anymore. We, well, we are in a relationship now and, uh, well, it's for the long run," I finished. There was no other way to put it for Charlie to understand. He didn't know about Jacob and the whole werewolf thing so if I mentioned the imprinting and how we were going to be together for life, he would probably have an episode similar to before. Billy of course, knew and understood everything about the imprinting of Jake and I. Jake took our hands, which were still entwined under the table and moved them to above the table so that Charlie could see what we meant.

I wasn't sure what to expect from my father. Jacob's fingers massaged my hand as he held it. Billy was next to Charlie, looking up at him, waiting for a response from his friend. Charlie kept looking back and forth between Jacob and I and then, he opened his mouth to finally speak.

**A/N- I had fun writing Charlie's little temper tantrum and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. This time of year, as a teacher, is crazy and I just got over being sick too. I am also done with my classes so I hope to update every Sunday starting this Sunday so look for the next chapter this weekend! And there will be some major drama coming up!!!!!!! =)**


	14. Author's Note

A/N- I had a major catastrophe this weekend…both of my stories that I was working on are GONE!! My flash drive failed me and I don't have them saved any where else!! I know, I know I am stupid for not saving them anywhere else but now I have learned my lesson. Please forgive me if the updates take longer than usual now. I am going to try my best to get back into the once a week update but I had 2 chapters I was working on that are gone and I need to get my thinking cap back on and rewrite both of them!!


End file.
